Amor de perro
by Ola-chan
Summary: Levi es alguien común que oculta muchos secretos. Hasta que recibe un extraño paquete con un chico, llamado Eren, dentro. Este fue vendido a los seis años para saldar una deuda y desde entonces lo han transformado física y mentalmente en un perro sin voluntad humana. Levi decide quedarse con él sin saber que juntos emprenderan un largo recorrido en busca de la felicidad. (Riren)
1. No se si es humano

**Compré unos cuantos megas para poder subir esta historia a fanfiction porque desde el celular no se pudo.**

 **-llora en ruso-**

 **Este escrito participa en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EF**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

 **TIPO: Romance/ violencia/RIREN/drama/trastorno de ansiedad/traumas/TOC/Eren se comporta como un perro**

* * *

Eren no me pertenece...no le pertenece a nadie.

El solo se queda tirado en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo, jugando con sus manos o mirando al vacío.

Cuando llego a casa, suele acurrucarse en una esquina del sofá y gime en voz baja. Todavía me tiene miedo, le rompí las piernas y por ese motivo cree que voy a hacerle algún tipo de daño.

He comprado ropa de su talla, Eren la desgarra toda con los dientes, hasta convertirlas en harapos.

Durante estos meses Eren aprendió a comer con cubiertos y ya puede ponerse de pie, está progresando.

Cada día, nuestra esperanza aumenta un poquito más, y me doy cuenta de que ya no soy tan frio como antes.

Eren me está cambiando.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **No sé si es humano**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Tuve que dejar los estudios al quedar huérfano, y ahora, a los veinticinco lo único que logre fue trabajar como cajero en un centro comercial muy concurrido.

Trabajo de lunes viernes, nueve horas al día, recibo vacaciones pagadas y un bono a fin de año. Con el dinero que pude ahorrar compré una casa en la capital de Sina, este año remodelarán los alrededores así que todas las viviendas subirán de precio.

En navidad y san Valentín mis compañeros de trabajo suelen salir a divertirse, yo prefiero quedarme en casa limpiando. No suelo dormir con mujeres, mucho menos prostitutas, ¿imaginan cuantos tipos de enfermedades tienen? Es simplemente asqueroso.

No, no quiero imaginármelo.

Para esos momentos de necesidad siempre tengo a Petra, ella es limpia y de confianza, sus padres creen que vamos a casarnos pero eso no es cierto. Solo la busco para poder pasar la noche.

Termino de trabajar cuando se ha ido el ultimo cliente, entonces cerramos la tienda pero antes de eso debo darme una ducha, nunca se sabe qué tipo de gérmenes pude haber pescado luego de manipular el dinero de cientos de personas.

Nuestros casilleros se encuentran al fondo del pasillo, el mío es el número siete y ahí guardo mi ropa. Pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color que suelo remangar hasta mis codos.

Esta anocheciendo, pero no tengo frio. Puedo volver a casa a pie, ya que Hanji y Erwin se van a una fiesta cercana, necesito ejercitarme y lo mejor es correr de noche. Conveniente porque de esa forma no podré sudar.

En lugar de eso me limito a caminar los pocos metros que faltan hasta llegar a casa, no quiero manchar mi camisa. Hoy es día de recibir la correspondencia y mi buzón está saturado a causa de las revistas que pido por correo. Además dejaron una enorme caja de madera en la entrada de la puerta, tiene varias postales y tres agujeros de dos centímetros de diámetro.

De repente se mueve y me doy cuenta que hay alguien adentro, un perro quizá. De seguro confundieron la dirección, podría devolverlo mañana o llevarlo con Hanji para que lo cuide.

Lo único que me queda por hacer es abrir la puerta y empujar la caja, que está verdaderamente pesada, hacia adentro. Afortunadamente no está sellada y puedo abrirla por el costado derecho.

La tapa delantera cae al suelo levantando una nube de aserrín, al fondo puedo ver como una sombra se arrincona y esconde.

Es un puto perro. Las etiquetas no indican el tipo de raza y el cachorro se niega a salir de la caja.

Justo en el momento cuando me inclino para sacarlo de ahí, un pie desnudo resbala y escuchó el quejido de una persona dentro. Un gruñido y lo que creía que era un perro resulta ser un niño de cabellos castaños.

No es un niño, tiene el cuerpo de un adolescente. Esta desnudo y camina a cuatro patas como un animal. Apoyando las palmas de las manos junto con las rodillas en mi piso encerado. Puedo calcularle unos quince años, sus ojos son grandes y verdes como dos esmeraldas, delineados para agrandárselos aún más.

Tiene una cara bonita.

Es entonces cuando dejó de pensar que esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, el chico lleva un par de orejas falsas y una cola falsa, sus muñecas y tobillos están apresados por una especie de collar de perro en forma de brazalete y él mismo lleva uno en el cuello, con una placa que dice "Eren"

Automáticamente doy un paso hacia atrás al verlo avanzar, me mira con desconfianza y olfatea el suelo de forma curiosa.

—Oi...¿puedes hablar? —le pregunto— ¿Quién eres?

Eren, creo que ese es su nombre, balanceó la cabeza avanzando a paso lento hasta pegar la nariz contra mis piernas. Intentó alejarlo pero el mocoso es más rápido y saca la lengua para lamer mi mano. Una sonrisa inocente se extiende por su cara al ver lo que ha hecho.

No debo golpearlo.

Esto debe ser una puta broma de mal gusto. Tengo a un menor de edad en mi casa, desnudo y con una forma de comportarse bastante estúpida.

Lo amenazo con llamar a la policía si no se larga de mi casa en este preciso momento, haré que lo arresten y lo lleven a un reformatorio de delincuentes donde les va a encantar esa cara estúpida que tiene. Pero antes de eso voy a molerle la cara a golpes, romperle esa sucia boca y arrancarle la lengua que se atrevió a tocar mi piel con sus asquerosas bacterias.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

Intentó calmar mi furia al darme cuenta de que he llamado a la policía de manera automática, maldito teléfono que no sirve para nada, ya no podré golpear al mocoso.

—Un extraño entró a mi casa —le digo a la operadora— se niega a salir.

"¿Podría describirme cómo es?"

Tengo que respirar hondo para no gritarle a esa mujer.

—Tiene quince o dieciséis años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes —omito decirle que esta desnudo y usa accesorios de prostituta— se niega a ponerse de pie y...

¿Alguna vez se quedaron paralizados por algo que vieron?

Tu cuerpo se petrifica y ya no te responde, un sutil frio sube por tu columna vertebral causando ese escalofrió casi imperceptible pero devastador. En ese momento puedes decir que ya lo has visto todo, solo te queda hacer preguntas y más preguntas que jamás tendrán una respuesta.

Eren volteó para explorar el resto de la casa, mientras la operadora hacia preguntas pude ver que el mocoso tenía un trasero bonito, la piel bien cuidada y para mi sorpresa esa supuesta cola de animal era un dildo.

Pero es otra cosa la que me llama la atención, me quedo paralizado y de repente no quiero llamar a la policía.

La operadora comienza a preguntar si continuo allí, hago caso omiso colgando el teléfono. Mis labios se secan al procesar toda la información que tengo cobre el mocoso.

Enviaron una extraña caja con la dirección equivocada, dentro de la caja venía un chico menor de edad. Tiene ojos verdes, tiene el cabello castaño y la piel bronceada. Está usando orejas falsas y un collar de perro donde posiblemente se halle escrito su verdadero nombre.

Comenzó a comportarse de forma estúpida al verme, lamió mi mano llenándola de saliva y sus dientes no son normales, fueron tratados por un dentista que los pulió para afilarlos un poco.

Mis ojos se abren ligeramente al darme cuenta que eso no es lo que verdaderamente importa ahora.

Eren tiene un tatuaje en la espalda baja, justo donde termina la columna.

El tatuaje está escrito con letras mayúsculas, el tatuaje es una marca

El tatuaje dice fóllame

Un auto pasa por la calle tocando la bocina, Eren voltea su rostro y ladra.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Lo he mantenido oculto en casa desde el martes, pedí un permiso de tres días debido a un contratiempo y desde entonces he tratado de que Eren se comporte de manera civilizada.

El mocoso se niega a ponerse de pie o cubrirse con algo de ropa, cada vez que intento levantarlo a la fuerza patalea y grita, me mordió dos veces dejando una cicatriz en mi mano.

He comprado ropa de su talla, pero Eren la desgarra toda con los dientes y garras, hasta convertirlas en harapos.

No sé si es humano.

No sé qué es.

La primera noche logré sacarle el dildo con cuidado, también las correas y el collar. Los tiré a la basura, me es imposible saber quien pudo hacerle eso al mocoso.

Ahora Eren se encuentra durmiendo en el suelo, con una camisa deportiva grande, que es lo único que se digna a no romper.

Es un insulto a mi dignidad, ayer lo encontré mordisqueando mi teléfono hasta sangrarse las encías.

Toda su dentadura fue reemplazada, le afilaron los caninos y moldearon los demás dientes. Las garras fueron tratadas a mano, eso al menos tiene solución, pero su forma de comportarse sigue siendo extraña.

El único gesto humano que demuestra es sonreír como un idiota e ir al baño, lo cual me costó mucho enseñarle. Se niega a dormir en el dormitorio de huéspedes y lo encuentro recostado junto a mi puerta casi todas las mañanas.

No sé qué hacer con el mocoso.

Algo me impide entregarlo a la policía.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mis vacaciones adelantadas terminaron el día de ayer, para entonces tomé una decisión drástica.

Le pedí a Erd y Gunter, los empleados del almacén, que vinieran a mi casa está noche.

Ninguno de los dos pudo negarse, pero la sorpresa en sus caras, cuando vieron a Eren, me hizo cambiar de parecer por un momento.

—Levi, encontraste un novio —me dijo Gunter tratando de calmarse al ver al mocoso gateando hasta sus piernas.

—Necesito que hagan algo por mí

—¿Qué?

—Uno de ustedes lo sujetará por la espalda y el otro por los tobillos, luego tiraran de el con fuerza hasta que logre ponerse de pie.

Ambos palidecieron al escuchar eso, no pude explicarles que Eren es incapaz de ponerse de pie porque sus rodillas están dobladas todo el tiempo. Se niega a cambiar de posición. Es lo único que puedo hacer por él.

Gunter duda por un momento, pero luego se acerca a Eren y pasa los brazos por debajo de la axilas del mocoso para levantarlo.

Eren jadea con fuerza al intentar liberarse, pero Erd lo sujeta por los tobillos como he ordenado y estira solo un poco, quizá con demasiada rapidez.

Lo que pasó luego fue perturbador.

Eren abrió la boca para ponerse a gritar como un loco, sollozó con fuerza hasta que su voz quedo ronca por el esfuerzo. Las lágrimas le caían por los ojos y tuve que golpear su nuca para que pueda desmayarse y terminar con el dolor.

No puedo llevarlo al hospital, Erd y Gunter prometieron no decir nada pero se negaron a volver en un futuro, siento que debo cuidar de Eren.

Sus piernas convulsionan de vez en cuando, tengo que entablillárselas para que no se haga daño. Mueve la cabeza al despertar y chilla tan solo verme, intenta arrastrase lejos pero no puede, tengo que forzarlo para que vuelva a la cama.

Él se encoje al igual que un niño a punto de ser golpeado. No entiende mis palabras, tampoco deja de temblar hasta que me haya retirado lo suficientemente lejos.

Cuando trato de acercarme grita o trata de morder mi mano.

Estoy nervioso, eso no es bueno.

Los pensamientos de llamar a la policía vuelven a mi cabeza con más fuerza que antes, pero si lo hago también tendré que explicarles porque lo retuve en casa por tres días y como es que el mocoso no puede decir una sola palabra o entender lo que le digo.

Sus ojos verdes me miran con terror, las pupilas dilatadas tratan de mostrar valentía pero sé que esta aterrado por lo que hice.

La fractura comienza a hincharse y Eren se lamenta en voz baja, cierra los ojos para olvidar el dolor y olvidarme a mí.

No sé quién es este mocoso, porque se comporta de esa forma, ni porque apareció en mi vida.

Solo sé que es molesto, su maldita actitud me molesta. Yo solo trato de ayudarlo, lo tengo bajo mi techo y le di de comer, pero a cambio no mostro gratitud alguna.

No puedo soportarlo más.

Mi pulso se acelera al verlo indefenso, tan torpe y estúpido. No entiende que si no enfría la hinchazón va a dolerle más.

Odio a la gente que no entiende nada, no puedo creer que haya acogido a alguien como él en mi casa. No puedo creer que toda mi paciencia se haya ido al carajo por esa anormal actitud que tiene Eren.

Odio su mirada, en lugar de odio encuentro temor, en lugar de reclamos está llena de miedo.

Quisiera echarlo a patadas de mi cama, y quisiera echarlo a la calle, cerrar la puerta y fingir que nada de esto paso jamás.

Volver a mi seria y correcta vida.

—Ponte de pie —le siseo acercándome.

Ya sin fuerzas, apenas puede gruñir bajito y arrastrase unos centímetros lejos de mí.

—Levántate —sujeto su muñeca obligándolo a salir de mi cama, ya no me importa hacerle daño. Lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta continua a mi habitación, ahí está el baño.

Eren chilla una vez más, pero logra sostenerse sobre las plantas de los pies.

No me importa en lo absoluto, lo lanzo bruscamente hacia adelante y abro el grifo activando el agua fría.

Eren trata de librarse de mí, quiere correr pero logro detenerlo abrazándolo por la espalda. Ambos caemos al suelo en el momento exacto cuando una lluvia de agua congelada baja sobre nuestras cabezas empapándonos por completo.

Eren comienza a llorar.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: Ladra**

 _Quizá no se trate del final feliz, quizá se trate de la historia._

* * *

**Dedicado a Ame 8910**

 **Solo tendrá 8 capítulos.  
**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Ninguno muere pero eso hubiera sido lo mejor.**


	2. Ladra

**POV EREN (mientras era humano)**

Llueve...gotas...frías...

Un abrazo...

—Cálmate —dice la voz— quédate quieto, necesitas un poco de frio, Eren

Mis pies...mis pies rotos.

Hace nueve...nueve años que ...no hablo...yo

Soy.. ¿que soy yo?

—Me llamo Levi Ackerman ¿me escuchas? no llores Eren, solo quiero curarte

...Yo...soy Eren

Mi mente comienza...aclararse.

Mi mente comienza...a recordar.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **LADRA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

No saben lo fácil que es herir a una persona. No siempre tiene que ser algo físico, algo que duela algo que es valioso para ti puede servir para romperte en pedazos.

Ellos...

Comenzaron con mi humanidad.

Yo amo a mis padres, no puedo recordar sus nombres con claridad pero caricias y su amor.

Un día papá me envió con unos señores, yo solo tenía seis años, esos sujetos me encerraron en una bodega junto con otros niños, muy lejos de la ciudad.

Recuerdo que intenté escapar varias veces pero el guardia siempre terminaba golpeándome, escupía en la comida que nos daban y me tocaba por las noches.

Era un hombre asqueroso, olía muy mal y lamía mi cara con su apestosa lengua mojándome con su saliva. Si trataba de impedirlo recibía un golpe, así que soporte aquello durante un mes.

—Es una zorra

Escuche que decía desde el otro cuarto, muy cerca de nuestros precarios dormitorios.

El guardia trajo a varias personas de traje que nos examinaron. Uno de ellos con bata blanca me llevo aparte, me desnudo y encerró para revisar mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos e introdujo sus dedos dentro de mi boca varias veces.

—...mejoras en su cuerpo, es la mejor inversión de ese doctor

Se callaron al verme salir en compañía el hombre de bata blanca.

—Este es el indicado, dile a tus hombres que dispongan de los demás.

Me sujetó por el cabello arrastrándome hacia una camioneta negra donde me tiraron desnudo, fue el último día que utilice algo de ropa.

Cuando llegamos, ataron mis manos para ponerme de rodillas sobre un frio piso dentro de otra bodega o cárcel subterránea llena de hombres nuevos que me miraban con curiosidad.

—Papá vendrá por mí— les dije— el llamara a la policía y...

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me hizo gritar de dolor.

—Nadie te autorizo hablar

Volví a gritar cuando el que parecía el dueño piso mi mano aplastando mis pequeños dedos.

Tomó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Las órdenes que me dieron fueron claras y extrañas.

De ahora en adelante viviré en una de las celdas, si trato de escapar ellos iban a matarme.

Me alimentarían una vez al día, la cual tenía que comer sin utilizar las manos o cualquier cubierto. Solo con la boca, igual que un animal.

Y debía comportarme como un perro.

—Yo no soy un perro

—¡Cállate!

Me abofeteo con fuerza, los demás se burlaron de mi.

—Tienes prohibido hablar o te cortaremos la lengua, si no obedeces —el señalo al nuevo guardia— le pediré a ese sujeto que te rompa la cara. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con miedo porque no quería que me cortaran la lengua.

Recuerdo que a partir de ese momento mi mayor alivio fue que el nuevo guardia no me tocara entre las piernas como el anterior, pero fue peor. En lugar de eso el me golpeaba o pateaba en el estómago. Le gustaba lastimarme.

Las veces que era torturado o abusado solo podían gritar o sollozar de manera pausada, no me era permitido hablar.

Cuando lo hice para insultarlos el jefe se bajó el pantalón y me obligo a lamerlo en la entrepierna.

Mi único consuelo fueron mis recuerdos, no quería olvidar a mi familia, a Mikasa y Armin. Mientras los tuviera presentes yo seguiría siendo un humano y no una bestia.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Cumplí siete años.

Ataron mis manos y piernas con tobilleras que me imposibilitaran moverme o ponerme de pie. Me pusieron argollas en las muñecas y tobillos. Mis rodillas sangraron los primeros días, con el tiempo aprendería a caminar al igual que un animal.

El jefe volvió a la medianoche y me llevó a una cama, me puso en cuatro y ordenó que no grite. Entonces llegaron varias personas, hombres y mujeres que comenzaron a manosearme hasta que uno de ellos introdujo algo en mi ano. Sangraba mucho, ellos se reían.

Ellos estaban disfrutando eso que me hacían.

Recuerdo que el jefe me violo, muchas veces. Si lloraba, él solía pegarme en el rostro o en la boca.

Aprendí a soportar todo eso, acurrucarme en una esquina de la celda y mantener mi mente en blanco. Era la única forma para que el dolor desapareciera.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Cuando cumplí diez años por fin entendí lo que había pasado. Papá y mamá me vendieron para pagar una deuda.

Pero en el fondo siempre tuve la esperanza de que ellos volvieran por mí, aún si ya pasaron cuatro años, no me importaba.

Recuerdo que me dolía mucho el tipo de degradación moral al que era sometido día y noche. Mi mente comenzó a emborronarse, hasta terminar atontando las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor, como si de una cortina viscosa se tratara.

Entonces comenzó mi transformación. Escuché que jefe lamentaba no poder utilizar mi boca nunca más, pero la nueva dentadura me haría llamativo y casi realista. Me llevaron a una habitación blanca junto a un dentista y varios asistentes, todos admiraron mi dócil comportamiento y hacían comentarios sobre la buena mascota que sería. El dentista tendió varios instrumentos punzantes sobre una pequeña mesa a lado de la camilla donde me dejaron echado, comprendí lo que pasaba cuando los sonidos de un taladro me llamaron la atención.

Algo se activó dentro de mi mente y empecé a gritar como un animal salvaje, empecé a luchar.

Me incorpore de un salto para bajar de la camilla, el instinto de supervivencia que implantaron en mi cerebro era mucho más fuerte que la razón humana.

Gritaba de dolor.

Ataron mis cuatro extremidades a la camilla, para que no pueda luchar.

Percibí el tacto metálico y frio sobre mis encías, aquel taladro comenzó a maniobrar con un sonido aterrador. EL zumbido que perforaría mis encías, tallándolas.

Mis ojos se dilataron al verme impotente, no dejaba de llorar pero maniobró mi rostro para poder ponerme una de esas mascarillas que me impediría cerrar la boca. La saliva escurría por mis labios, al igual que la sangre.

—Te afilaré los dientes —me dijo el dentista— si te mueves mucho entonces tocaré algún nervio y ambos nos complicaremos el trabajo. No te muevas.

No le hice caso.

Me mantuvieron sedado una semana para que no me sangrara la boca.

Toda esta tortura se convirtió en un remolino sin fin, trataban mi cuerpo y mi piel. Me arrancaron las uña para darles forma de garras cuando volvieran a crecer, me acostumbraron a ser un juguete sexual disponible para todo el mundo.

Perdí la voluntad y poco a poco perdí mi fe.

Ellos me arrastraron a un mundo oscuro donde mi conciencia y razón dejaron de existir.

Lo único que me quedaba era un poco de orgullo, pero eso también me lo quitaron.

—Antes de venderlo necesita un tatuaje —dijo el jefe

—Algo concreto y fácil de recordar, para que la gente sepa lo que es esta cosa.

Recuerdo que fui llevado al salón, ya no luché ni lloré. Uno de los hombres trajo un switch de pedal, insertarían las agujas a mano para poder poner mi marca sobre mi espalda. Al final de la columna.

—No quiero cicatrice, tiene que ser visible y en mayúsculas ¢ordenó el jefe— tiene que decir "fóllame". Después de esto nadie va a amarlo. Nunca.

La aguja perforó mi piel, sus palabras me perforaron a mí. Todo el mundo haría caso de mis tatuajes, y no era un ser humano sino un perro. Un juguete, solo eso.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mi familia me vendió a los seis años, acostumbrarme a esa forma de vida me llevo nueve años, en todo ese tiempo no me puse de pie ni una sola vez. Mi rotula se encogió y mis nervios se encogieron, a veces pensaba que si trató de ponerme de pie romperé mis piernas.

Recuerdo que entonces llegó un hombre viejo, con la mirada asesina y aquel sombrero extraño que nunca se quitaba.

Lo condujeron a mi celda para que me viera. El hombre se acercó hacía donde yo estaba atado, tocó mi cara examinando cada milímetro y me habló.

—Ladra —ordenó de manera mordaz.

Era una orden.

¿Qué es una orden? Mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban conectados, ya no. Grite que no lo hiciera pero mi boca solo soltó un ladrido.

Obediencia.

Eso me enseñó.

—Ladra más fuerte —su voz era ronca, sin misericordia o compasión.

—woof woof

El orgullo la vergüenza no existe para un animal, no existen para mí.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

—Es una buena compra ¿es virgen?

—No, no lo es —se disculpó el jefe— Pero su cuerpo es sensible y resistente.

—Pagaré la mitad del precio

—Muchas gracias

Era la primera vez que el jefe aceptaba una comprar a mitad de precio, incluso daba la impresión de tenerle miedo al hombre del sombrero.

El dio una dirección y me prepararon para el viaje,

Recuerdo que para ese entonces mi mente estaba calcinada. Recuerdo cosas vagas, como una caja, el olor del piso limpio y un sofá cómodo. El grito de sorpresa de un hombre parecido al del sombrero pero más joven, el dolor cuando me rompió las piernas y su mirada fría.

Yo no puedo evitar tenerle miedo a este hombre.

La vida para mi es esto, ponerme a cuatro y esperar que me violen, que comenta cualquier tipo de aberraciones conmigo. Resistir.

Pero ese hombre no lo hizo, tocó mi cuerpo para curarme y cubrirme con ropa. No me miró con deseo ni lástima.

Es por el tatuaje, lo sé. Le da asco, nadie nunca me amara jamás.

Solo debo agradecer que estoy a salvo, pagarle con mi cuerpo y someterme. No importa si me cortan, me queman o me rompen.

Quisiera hablarle, darle las gracias o preguntar su nombre.

Las palabras ya no existen en mi boca.

Ahora mismo estoy en sus brazos, bajo una templada lluvia que rebaja la hinchazón de mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo tiembla bajo su toque, siento su respiración cerca de mi oído pero no es una respiración de alguien excitado o morboso.

Él me retiene para que no escape.

Mi mente se aclara. Comienzo a verlo todo pero solo soy un observador.

Llueve...gotas...frías...

Un abrazo...

Por primera vez en años…me siento a salvo.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Un día precioso  
**

 _Me enamoré, como un idiota dejé mi vida y me enamoré_

* * *

 ***El ladrido de Eren no es gracioso, no se rían. :c es el máximo nivel de humillación para el tatakae. Aunque ya no tiene humanidad alguna le dolió mucho.**

 **Este capitulo lo escribí en el celular, luego en la PC.**

 **Como son vacaciones no puedo entrar a la computadora.  
**

 **La primera forma de narrar es extraña, como si Eren fuera un tonto o niño pero es porque apenas recuerda el habla.  
**


	3. Un día precioso

Al volver a casa encontré una caja.

Y dentro había un niño, con un tatuaje en la espalda que me quitó el sueño.

Que hizo que reconociera la clase de monstruos que tenemos en este mundo.

Eso me convierte en alguien del promedio, un simple humano entre los millones de millones en los que pudieron haber dejado caer a ese niño...

Soy afortunado.

Eso es lo que pienso.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un día precioso**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Algunas veces pierdo el control, pero nunca he golpeado a Eren.

Tengo que atenderlo con frecuencia, él sigue siendo un chico extraño. Le gusta mirar la televisión sin parpadear ni un momento, con las piernas desnudas dobladas sobre su pecho, la única cosa que se digna a llevar es un suéter enorme que le llega hasta los muslos cuando se pone de pie.

Ahora mismo no le interesa caminar un poco, está completamente quieto sobre el sofá de la sala observando como aspiro la alfombra.

Escucho un ruido metálico cuando baja una de sus piernas, son sus correctores de metal, no dejan que Eren gatee o se arrastre por el suelo.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —le pregunto apagando la aspiradora para acercarme, n quiero que vuelva a sufrir un "accidente" como aquella vez cuando perdí el control y le di una bofetada por ensuciar el suelo cuando no pudo llegar al baño tiempo.

Eren no me escucha. Mira al frente y ladea la cabeza al igual que un perro.

Sigue comportándose como un perro, no han mejorado nada más allá de lo que le enseñe.

Siento que es mi culpa.

Nadie pondría su confianza en mí, ni siquiera para cuidar un maldito cactus. Conocen mi temperamento y yo también lo conozco.

Existen muchas cosas que no debería estar haciendo, la primera de ellas es tener a Eren a mi cargo.

Suspiro y remuevo mi cabello con impaciencia, eligieron a la persona equivocada para hacer esto.

No puedo.

No puedo ayudarlo a mejorar.

Lo cargo para darle una ducha, antes de eso tengo que quitarle los correctores de las piernas y el suéter.

Le compré correctores de metal para que sus piernas sanen poco a poco, pero eso no me quita el trabajo de ser su fisioterapeuta personal en las noches. Ponerme sobre él como si fuera a embestirlo y flexionar sus piernas sujetándolas por los muslos no es una tarea fácil. La mayoría de las veces termino respirando dificultosamente, encerrado en el baño y con una erección que a duras penas logro calmar.

Podría forzarlo y Eren no me detendría.

A diferencia de las personas normales él no entiende que es el pudor.

Continua vagando por la casa con un suéter de lana que le compre y que apenas cubre sus muslos.

—No hagas eso —lo regaño cuando Eren abre las piernas al verme entrar a la bañera junto a él.

Vuelve a cerrar las piernas y me mira fijamente mientras el agua nos sumerge a los dos, Eren sonríe, podría decir que esa pequeña mueca es una muestra de felicidad al ver el agua y vapor que comienza a elevarse sobre nuestras cabezas.

Mientras le jabono el cuerpo él se limita a quedarse inmóvil, está encerrado en su propio mundo, no ve ni escucha a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí.

Mi madre solía decir que nuestro cuerpo es tan solo el contenedor de nuestras almas. Podrán destrozarnos y cambiar nuestra forma de pensar, pero nunca llegaran a destruir lo que somos.

Quiero creerlo

Quiero creer que el cuerpo de Eren es un recipiente, y el verdadero Eren está ahí adentro intentando liberarse. Que me ve pero no puede mostrarme lo que piensa.

—Eren —le digo deteniendo mi mano sobre su hombro— sé que estas ahí, en alguna parte de esta mente tienes que escucharme.

La espuma adorna su piel lustrosa, Eren intenta agarrar la superficie del agua con ambas manos.

—Me estas escuchando ¿cierto? —vuelvo a repetir de manera inútil.

Eren me mira y abre los brazos para que lo cargue, esta aburrido del agua y quiere salir.

Es una típica noche de domingo para nosotros.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **..**

Es lunes e iré a trabajar. Dejo a Eren durmiendo, sé que dormirá hasta pasado el mediodía cuando yo pueda volver a casa para darle de comer.

Antes de salir no puedo evitar voltear mi rostro para verlo, se ve tierno con la boca abierta respirando relajadamente. Con los correctores y la camisa blanca como únicas vestimentas me recuerda a una muñeca de porcelana.

Mi muñeca viviente. Frágil, tan frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Sé que en el trabajo no podré dejar de pensar en él, su bienestar se ha convertido en mi única obsesión.

—El señor Levi está sonriendo —exclama Petra al verme mientras empaquetamos los productos del supermercado en los estantes.

—Recordé algo —digo rápidamente volviendo a mi típica expresión de apatía.

Más tarde, al salir del trabajo, iré a visitar a Hanji.

Ella es una famosa tatuadora en sus tiempos libres.

Trabaja en su casa y a pesar de jurarle que nunca pisare esa pocilga lo hago, necesito de su habilidades pero sobre todo de su discreción. Todo sea por Eren.

Ella se emociona creyendo que seré yo quien necesita el tatuaje, saca una carpeta con varias imágenes para buscar algo que vaya conmigo.

—No es para mí —la corrijo tomándome el trago que me ha ofrecido.

—¿No? —su rostro decae— es extraño que requieras de mi trabajo y vengas a mi casa por alguien.

—Nada de eso, solo di que sí aceptas

—Si acepto —responde contenta— no hay un favor que no le haría a mi querido enano

—Ya cállate

Es por eso que no soporto su carácter.

Es una mujer muy impulsiva y le gustaba fastidiarme la vida. Me levantó para salir sin despedirme

—¿A dónde vas?

—A traer a tu cliente

Vuelvo a casa por Eren, tengo que sedarlo para poder vestirlo de manera apropiada. Esto no pasaría si yo tuviera un auto, pero los ahorros para comprar uno los estoy invirtiendo en él.

—¿Está dormido o es un muerto? —se burla al verme llegar— pasen, no tenemos tiempo que perder —canturrea.

Me conduce a una habitación pequeña, con una camilla y varios instrumentos, la pared testada de dibujos.

Deposito a Eren sobre la camilla, de espaldas. Hanji me mira de forma burlona

—Dime porque no despierta —se pone guantes de látex y recoge su cabello en una coleta apretada

—Esta sedado

—¿Y porque le haces eso a tu novio?

—El es problemático con los extraños y no somos nada así que cállate y trabaja

—No puedo Levi, necesito confirmar que mi cliente está de acuerdo con esto..

Hartado de ella, levanto la camiseta de Eren mostrando parte de su espalda baja donde esa cosa asquerosa está escrita, plasmada en su piel.

Hanji pierde la sonrisa al verlo.

—¿Porque diablos un niño como él se haría eso? —protesta

—Eren no se lo hizo

—Eren —se da cuenta que es así como se llama— ya veo. No puedo borrarlo, es un trabajo bien hecho y el raspaje va a doler como el demonio.

—Te pagaré, solo desparécelo

— Existen tatuajes para cubrir otro que a los clientes no les haya gustado

—No me interesa Hanji —la regaño— solo elimina esa cosa, quítasela del cuerpo. No quiero que Eren la tenga

—La cubriré, la cubriré. Pero serán seis sesiones para que...las letras no vuelvan sobresalir

Se sienta a trabajar indicándome que debo esperar afuera, el tiempo pasa y entro para ver lo que hace. Ella está concentrada, con la máquina que parece coserle la piel a Eren. Da retoques una y otra vez. Puntada a puntada.

Tengo que acercarme cuando el efecto sedante pasa y Eren se remueve, lo calmo acariciándole el cabello. Reconoce mi voz y se queda quieto.

—No te reconozco —menciona Hanji, sin bajar la vista de su labor— no eres de las personas que hacen algo por otras

—No te interesa.

—estás enamorado de él —afirma de forma susurrante

Antes de poder responder con algún insulto, ella vuelve a interrumpirme.

—Pasar mucho tiempo con alguien te hace dependiente de esa persona. Y tú lo tratas como si valiera mucho para ti.

—Eren me necesita

—Así que su nombre de pila es Eren

—Si

Hanji permanece callada un momento para poder dibujar el pétalo de una flor que cubre la letra M, le da vida a su trabajo con colores apagados. Es una amapola, algunas enredaderas más han cubierto las letras A y L. Poco a poco revisten el antiguo tatuaje, borrándolo, eliminándolo para siempre.

—No preguntare de donde sacaste a este niño

—Te aseguro que no lo robe —le respondo más calmado, casi agradecido por lo que hace.

Eren me llama _gimoteando,_ acerco mi rostro al suyo para apoyar nuestras frentes. Es la manera como le indico que no se mueva y que estaré con él.

Hanji se queda viéndonos, no me importa. No me importa nada, solo sé que tengo que cuidar a Eren, calmarlo y transmitirle tranquilidad.

—Levi esto es serio —sentencia

—De que hablas

Ella chasquea la lengua, subo la cabeza para verla con molestia. Está asustada, su labio tiembla y mira hacia otro lado.

—Solo pasaba por esa página por curiosidad, en realidad no quería verlo— suspira mirando a Eren— no creo que existan dos personas en el mundo con un mismo tatuaje, menos uno tan llamativo. La palabra "fóllame" grabada en la piel o es algo muy estético que digamos.

—Escupe lo que tengas que decir

—¿Nunca viste un video con el nombre de destructor?

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Destructor**

 _No me mató, pero ese día...algo murió dentro de mi._

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

Y escuché su voz, la escuché por primera vez desde que lo conocí. Me llamaba con desesperación, mi nombre salia de esos dulces labios que me besaron entregandose a mi hace tan solo algunas horas.

Eren estaba llamandome, me necesitaba.

Pero yo no pude hacer nada. Una pared nos separaba y solo podía escucharlo, quieto, forzado a permanecer inmovil en el suelo mientras era apuntado por la maldita pistola.

Maldije mi vida. Maldije la hora en que nací, y como nací. Porque no soy alguien fuerte, ni alguien rico, ni importante, ni famoso.

Solo soy Levi.

—No —Kaney sonrie, es como si leyese mis pensamientos— tú eres más que eso, eres un ackerman. Tus manos están manchadas con sangre.


	4. Destructor

Veo un cuarto vacío.

El video se pausa indicándome que debo prepararme para lo que sigue.

Dos enmascarados entran por una puerta desvencijada.

La pantalla se llena de estática para cambiar a otra escena más fuerte.

Esta vez enfocan la desnuda espalda de uno de los enmascarados, se encuentra en medio de las piernas abiertas de un chico. No puedo ver su rostro. Pero tiene los cabellos castaños y las manos atadas con esposas.

El tipo esta follandoselo de manera violenta, ambos se mueven al ritmo de las sonoras embestidas. Sus jadeos de excitación e insultos son simplemente asquerosos. Enojado porque el castaño no parece responder a sus necesidades, lo golpea.

las imágenes son de buena calidad ese camarógrafo sabe lo que hace. Editaron tan solo editaron las "mejores tomas".

Es repulsivo.

Nueva estática.

Borraron el audio, en su lugar, una música que no pega para nada con el video intenta cubrir los gritos del castaño que literalmente atraviesan la pantalla. Sus ojos de color verde están abiertos, a punto de salirse de las orbitas. No puede moverse, aunque lucha por liberarse, lo sujetan por detrás mientras es atacado con pinzas eléctricas

Comienza a escucharse un llanto desgarrador cuando llevan una de esas pinzas a su entrepierna.

La escena cambia.

El castaño tiene la cara aplastada contra el suelo mientras uno de los hombres lo monta por detrás.

Aparece un pequeño anuncio en una esquina que indica una dirección electrónica donde se venden a estas mascotas sexuales.

Tengo que apagar el video cuando el camarógrafo llama a Eren para enfocar su rostro destrozado. Antes de que vuelvan a estrellarlo contra el piso.

No quiero verlo.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **DESTRUCTOR**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Eren bájate

Eren sonríe de manera tonta, estrechando su abrazo contra mi cuello.

Quiere que lo cargue por toda la casa.

—solo cinco minutos —le digo ganándome una de sus brillantes miradas de felicidad.

Afirma su agarre aprisionando mi cintura con sus piernas. Suspiro y lo sujeto por detrás para comenzar a dar un paseo.

Hoy va a ser uno de esos largos y molestos días.

Pienso que lo desecharon y de alguna forma u otra vino a vivir a mi casa. Si esto es cierto lo mejor sería llamar a la policía quizá ellos logren encontrar a su famita.

Pero no puedo.

En todo este tiempo Eren y yo logramos conectar de una manera tan especial como nunca creí.

Incluso amamos el nuevo tatuaje de su espalda, desde que Hanji le dio un nuevo significado me gusta verlo cada noche a la luz de la luna. Las flores tatuajdas en su piel le encantan a Eren. Sabe que el horror ya ha pasado.

El único problema que tenemos por ahora son sus dientes.A Eren le aterran los dentistas, la única y última vez que visitamos a uno, él se volvió loco al punto de llegar a agredirlo. Fuimos sacados por los guardias.

—...mmmm

Eren se remueve inquieto en mis brazos.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunto

Quiere que lo lleve a nuestra cama.

Comienzo a caminar hacía el cuarto, dejo que se siente en la cama pero Eren se niega a soltarme.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran demasiado cerca, Eren termina por romper esa cercanía dándome un beso.

Mas que un beso, simplemente está pegado a mi boca. Saca la lengua, tentativamente, delineándola entre mis labios.

Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar que Eren no lleva nada más que un suéter, está desnudo. Pega un pequeño salto cuando abro la boca para dejarlo entrar. Se tranquiliza y comienza a mover la boca.

Es un experto haciendo esto.

Pronto soy yo quien toma el control y lo atraigo hacia mi tomándolo por la cintura.

Eren abre las piernas de manera instantánea.

He aprendido dos cosas.

Si Eren es tocado en la cintura, abrirá las piernas. Y si lo pellizco en un costado, Eren se pondrá a cuatro ofreciéndose al levantar la cadera

Esta entrenado.

Trato de no pensar en eso subiendo mis manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

No quiero recordarle a las innumerables personas que lo forzaban.

Chupo sus labios sometiéndolo a mi propio ritmo. Eren trata de morderme la lengua de manera delicada y ese simple gesto me obliga a gemir dentro de la suya.

Estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite

Nos fundimos en un solo ser moviendo nuestros labios en una continua batalla contra el otro, al separarnos, un hilo de saliva se escurre por la comisura de su boca.

Lo limpio con el dorso de mi mano, pasando uno de mis dedos por su labio inferior hinchado.

Estoy hecho un desastre. Desearía tanto hacerle el amor, tocarlo, en verdad lo deseo.

Casi temblando, decido alejarme de la cama para encerrarme en el baño y apagar el ardor que comienza a endurecerse dentro de mis pantalones.

Eren se acurruca en nuestra cama. Como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, enfoca la vista en la ventana hasta quedarse dormido.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Acomodo los paquetes del supermercado en sus respectivos estantes. Hoy hicimos un inventario completo en toda la tienda para abastecernos de lo necesario en cuanto venga el proveedor.

A pesar de encontrarme en el trabajo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Eren.

Sé que tiene una historia oculta, un pasado lleno de secretos. Eren es una persona, alguien vivo y con derechos.

Siempre trato de hacérselo entender pero el...vive en un mundo ajeno a este. Un mundo donde ya nadie puede hacerle daño pero tampoco pueden acercarse.

El verdadero Eren está escondido en algún rincón de esa mente. Oculto.

Me pregunto qué piensa, que siente, con que sueña. Como es su voz y si yo le agrado.

—Levi... ¿Qué es lo que piensas? -Petra se acerca desde el otro extremo del pasillo con las manos ocultas en el mandil rojo que tenemos como uniforme.

—Avena —le digo

—¿Avena? —ella cree que me burlo y se va muy molesta.

Avena.

Esa buena palabra.

Es el desayuno favorito de Eren, se emociona cuando la sirvo dentro de su plato los ojos le brillan con una luz especialmente cálida. Si fuera por él, el mundo estaría hecho de avena con gachas.

Es así como transcurre mi día. Pensando en Avena y Eren.

Voy a casa y entro.

Eren está dormido en la puerta.

Uno de sus correctores está roto. Costará mucho repararlo.

Lo despierto y Eren me sigue hasta el lavabo.

Vamos a lavarnos las manos, le enseño como juntarlas para que el jabón se encargue de eliminar las bacterias.

Eren sale con la toalla en las manos.

Quiero ir tras el pero vuelvo a mirar mis manos y hay sangre.

Eren gime con impaciencia desde la puerta, vuelvo a mirarme las manos y no hay nada.

No me gusta la sangre.

A veces suelo verla en mí.

Es repugnante.

Es sucia.

La detesto.

Tocan la puerta.

Cierro el grifo de agua para salir a ver quién es. Un hombre alto, vestido con gabardina negra me mira en cuanto abro la puerta.

No puede ser esa persona. No lo creo.

Intento volver a cerrarla pero ya es tarde.

Mierda.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El suelo olía a cera lavada. Pude sentirlo al abrir los ojos luego de perder el conocimiento cuando uno de los hombres me golpeó en la cabeza.

No podía moverme, inmovilizado contra el suelo intente recordar lo que estaba pasando.

Unos zapatos negros descansaban cerca de mi rostro, al mirar hacia arriba vislumbre la figura de Kaney, sentado sobre una silla de la sala.

Otros hombres de trajes negros aguardaban en la puerta de la habitación del pasillo.

No pude localizar a Eren por ninguna parte.

Y escuché su voz, la escuché por primera vez desde que lo conocí. Me llamaba con desesperación, mi nombre salía de esos dulces labios que me besaron entregándose a mi hace tan solo algunas horas.

Eren estaba llamándome, me necesitaba.

Pero yo no pude hacer nada. Una pared nos separaba y solo podía escucharlo, quieto, forzado a permanecer inmóvil en el suelo mientras era apuntado por la maldita pistola.

Maldije mi vida. Maldije la hora en que nací, y como nací. Porque no soy alguien fuerte, ni alguien rico, ni importante, ni famoso.

Solo soy Levi.

—No —Kaney sonríe, es como si leyese mis pensamientos— tú eres más que eso, eres un ackerman. Tus manos están manchadas con sangre.

Los gritos de Eren lo interrumpen.

—Déjalo —me animo a decirle

—Pero es mío —responde Kaney— yo lo compré

Eren deja de llamarme. Se escuchan unos golpes que retumban en las paredes del interior.

—Dije que lo dejes maldito hijo de puta

Kaney me muestra sus dientes perfectamente alineados mientras ríe.

—Tranquilo —nos interrumpe uno de sus secuaces el que me apunta con el arma— solo están follándoselo.

No sé como pero logró quitármelo de encima, Kaney se ve extasiado. Otros dos no tardan en sujetarme.

—Verdaderamente eres un Ackerman legítimo —se pone de pie— deberías mirarte en un espejo. Tan parecido a tu padre, con esa mirada asesina...

—Trae a Eren

Bufa

—No vas a escucharme hasta no ver a esa perra ¿Cierto?

Chasquea los dedos y los guardias me conducen al otro cuarto.

Eren está desnudo, tendido sobre la cama mientras un hombre se encarga de violarlo. Y no ha sido el único, varios de los que se encuentran en esa habitación ya pasaron por él o se preparan para hacerlo.

Lo abofetearon cada que me llamaba, su boca es un reguero de sangre pero Eren deja de luchar al verme.

Sonríe.

Se queda quieto al verme y sonríe.

Eren ni siquiera se mueve.

Sonríe mientras lo violan.

Sonríe porque ya estoy ahí y se siente seguro.

Es estúpido, es doloroso. Algo se rompe dentro de mí. Quiero gritarle al verdadero Eren que salga, por favor.

—Mucho mejor —dice el hombre que esta sobre él. Comenzando a embestirlo nuevamente.

Me lanzó contra ellos dejando que este incontrolable odio me arrebate.

No soy fuete y ellos son muchos.

Tampoco soy un héroe. Es imposible ganarles.

Solo soy un empleado de medio tiempo y tiempo completo en un supermercado.

Mido 1.60 y no voy a sobrevalorar lo que soy.

Nunca tuve algún tipo de instrucción

Solo ira.

Una fuerte ira recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, entrando en mis venas y moviendo mi cuerpo.

Golpeo la cara del tipo que me sujeta, empujo al que esta sobre Eren y logro derribar a otros cuatro antes de lograr acercarme a la cama.

Escucho el sonido de un revólver y Kaney ladra una orden.

Suena el disparo.

No estoy muerto pero el tipo que apuntaba contra mi yace en el suelo.

Kaney baja su arma y se dirige a los demás.

—No se atrevan a tocar un solo pelo de mi sobrino —amenaza

Los hombres se alejan hacía las paredes.

La bala del muerto ha perforado la pared, Kaney ha perforado la cabeza del muerto.

Voy con Eren y trato de levantarlo. En un descuido toco su cintura y Eren abre las piernas dejando que el semen se escurra hacía abajo.

Esta listo para cualquiera que quiera follarselo.

—Es una máquina de sexo entrenada para sexo —me regaña Kaney como si fuera un niño— lo compré para mis empleados. Llegó hasta tu puerta porque confundieron nuestros apellidos. De esa forma pude encontrarte.

No lo escucho.

Levanto a Eren y los fluidos de semen caen por sus muslos goteando sobre mis zapatos.

No me importa.

Lo cargo acariciando su cabeza para calmarlo.

Nadie va hacerle daño.

No lo permitiré.

Eren está quieto corresponde mi abrazo. Su respiración se regula y relaja sabe q no ay peligro.

—Déjalo en paz —le digo a Kaney

—Sabes que no vine solo de visita cuando traje a todos mis hombres.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un Ackerman

Me siento impotente

—¿Por qué yo?

—Lo llevas en la sangre —me dice— está en tus genes. Te necesito.

—No soy un asesino

—Lo serás. Y va a encantarte —se acerca— si quieres conservar a esa perra vendrás con nosotros. O puedo llevármelo y olvidaremos todo esto.

Aspira el olor de la habitación

Sangre y sexo.

—Quítate de encima a esa perra —sujeta el cabello de Eren tirándolo hacía atrás

Lo detengo mirándolo con odio. Apartando a Eren.

Kaney se muestra desconcertado.

—Te enamoraste de la basura que sirve como basura a otras basuras —gruñe— existen cientos como él. Mucho mejores que él.

Mueve la cabeza negativamente.

—Es hora de que cumplas tu rol —negocia— quédate con esa puta. Y a cambio sé un Ackerman. No voy a cuestionar tus gustos no tocarlo. Te lo juro.

El teléfono está cerca. Aún puedo llamar a la policía.

Pero se llevarían a Eren.

—De todas formas es tu única opción.

Kaney palmea mi hombro y me ordena que haga las maletas.

Quiero decirle que no.

—Levi...Levi —Eren culta su rostro en mi pecho.

Expectante.

Por primera vez ha dicho mi nombre.

Lo amo.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Si tu me amas...**

 _No hay que dejar que la tristeza, el miedo o las derrotas, nos separen hoy._

* * *

 **Lev no va a violarlo, no me gustan las escenas de violación.**

 **ADELANTO: _  
_**

Le deshago la ropa y Eren me mira sin entender lo que esta sucediendo.

Tan fácil, tan fácil. Es un perro, un agujero mas.

Es su culpa, todo esto es su culpa.

Pierdo los sentidos.

No se lo que hago.

"Si tu me amas...no me hagas daño"

Me detengo, por tan solo unos segundos, el verdadero Eren está mirándome.


	5. Si tu me amas

Es jueves y sé que no he ido a trabajar, el ogro y la bruja de Petra pueden extrañarme pero fui tan hijo de puta con ellos en estos días que dudo mucho que les haya importado.

Me levanto de la cama negra King Size con cuidado, tengo que apartar las cortinas de seda que caen a ambos lados para llegar al tocador de roble.

Esta oscuro, es una habitación oscura.

Sin ventanas.

La lámpara de araña que cuelga del techo apenas deja una luz tenue que proyecta sombras sobre los muebles de lujo y el empapelado

Termino de vestirme con la ropa de etiqueta que dejaron sobre una silla, todo es negro porque se camufla mejor con la noche.

Por último me coloco los guantes de piel negra, calentaran mis manos...y no dejarán huellas innecesarias.

No quiero hacer esto.

Quiero volver a casa.

Los cobertores de la cama se remueven y el rostro adormilado de Eren sale de ellos. Me busca con sus ojos esmeralda y se tranquiliza al verme.

Ya no tiene necesidad de utilizar los correctores, le enseñé a caminar pos si solo hace unas semanas.

Tampoco anda desnudo, ahora viste camisas y pantaloncillos.

—...Levi —el sonido de su voz es acogedora.

—Despertaste

Se arrastra del lecho para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Paso a paso se acerca y pasa las manos por mi cintura.

Nos quedamos abrazados.

Nuestro mundo ha quedado reducido a esta habitación. Afuera están esas ratas, los seguidores de Kaney, fumando con sus mujerzuelas y esperando el próximo llamado de Kaney.

En esta casa

La salvación no existe.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **SI TU ME AMAS  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Quiero abrazar su pequeño cuerpo y quedarme junto a él en las noches

Quiero volver a casa, aún si solo se trata de ese apestoso cuarto.

Eren está solo no me gusta dejarlo solo.

—Dispara

La orden de Kaney me devuelve a la realidad.

Salí de esa casa junto con los demás, estamos en un cartucho viejo para cobrar una deuda. Si la mujer no paga mataremos a la niña.

Creo que es su hija.

Me ordenaron sujetarla mientras Kaney y el segundo al mando interrogaban a la madre.

Ella no pagará.

—Mátala.

Solo tengo una navaja, desconfían lo suficiente como para entregarme un arma.

¿Porque hago esto?

Puedo sentir su delgado cuello en mi mano derecha, será rápido, como degollar a un pollo. Aunque nunca lo hice.

Soy un asesino.

La vida de tres personas están en mis manos, esta es la cuarta.

Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo.

El único sonido es el borboteó de sangre que sale de su garganta, sigue viva. El líquido caliente resbala entre mis dedos mientras su pequeño cuerpo convulsiona.

Decido terminar con su dolor dando otro corte más profundo.

Ya no se mueve.

Ha sido una niña muy fuerte, ni siquiera ha llorado.

Necesito aire.

Tiró el cuerpo inerte a un lado para salir de aquel cuartucho, el olor a comida en descomposición se evapora. Me sostengo de la baranda donde cuelgan telas viejas, la sangre gotea por los guantes, llega al suelo de tierra, se dispersa, desaparece.

—Bien hecho —es la voz de Kaney, una de sus manos toca mi hombro.

—Cállate.

—Mañana buscaremos a otros más, no sabía que te gustaban las niñas.

—¡Cállate!

¿Realmente soy yo?

¿Realmente soy Levi?

—Si hay alguien a quién debes culpar —su voz se relaja— es a esa perra. Recuerda por qué haces esto. No quiero que tu voluntad se rompa.

—Su nombre es Eren.

Demasiado tarde, él no lo escucho.

Para entonces Kaney está lejos.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Volvemos al hotel, organizaron una especie de fiesta de bienvenida.

El mini bar está repleto, chicas altas y maquilladas se pasean con copas en bandejas de plata.

Todos beben o fuman sentados en mesas, sonríen y hablan a gritos por encima de la música.

A nadie parece importarle lo que hicimos horas antes.

El peso de esas muertes no significa nada para ellos.

—Es tu fiesta —el tipo que se acostó con Eren se acerca a mi— Kaney dijo que no te fueras tan pronto.

Está ebrio.

Me mantengo impasible, tratando de neutralizar mis emociones. Les demuestro que ellos no me interesan, que no importa cuanto lo intenten, nunca podrán controlarme.

Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de los hombres que violaron a Eren están aquí.

El humo de sus cigarrillos se extiende en masa hasta el techo, continúan riendo.

Reconozco algunos rostros.

Todos me dicen lo mismo: Nadie va a venir a salvarte.

—Ten —una de las mujeres me ofrece una bebida— necesitas relajarte.

Sostengo la copa con los dedos.

Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado todo.

Hace tan solo dos semanas vivía en casa con Eren e iba al trabajo de medio tiempo, era una persona completamente normal.

No sé como pero la copa está vacía en mi mano.

El volumen de la música aumenta y comienzo a perder los sentidos.

La mujer sonríe completamente ebria, se sienta sobre mis piernas acariciando mi rostro.

Me marea.

—Es PCP —escucho un susurro— solo por esta noche eres...

Algunos gritan, la mujer me mira con una cara de reproche desde el suelo.

Estoy de pie.

Ahora camino, camino por los oscuros pasillos lejos de esa música ensordecedora.

Ahí está, nuestra habitación.

La cama.

Eren...

Estoy sobre él.

Eren sonríe.

Le deshago la ropa y Eren me mira sin entender lo que está sucediendo. Levanta las manos invitándome a abrazarlo, cree que estoy jugando. Eren sabe que yo no le haría daño.

Tan fácil, tan fácil. Es un perro, un agujero más.

Podría entrar en el de forma violenta y azotarlo contra la cama.

Embestirlo salvajemente mientras veo su cabeza moviéndose en un lento vaivén.

Voy a hacerlo

Es su culpa, todo esto es su culpa.

Pierdo los sentidos.

No sé lo que hago.

Beso su cuello de manera posesiva, hambriento, le dejo marcas por toda la piel.

Jadeando dejo un camino de mordidas hasta su clavícula desnuda.

Mis manos son más rápidas, llegan a su cintura y Eren abre las piernas instintivamente.

No le importa si soy yo u otro.

A él no le importa.

¿Acaso todavía siente?

Una oleada de ira recorre todo mi cuerpo, pellizco con fuerza sus muslos hasta hacerlo sangrar. Le hago daño atacando esa piel.

Eren no se queja, mira al techo con la misma ilusión que un mocoso perdido. Sonriendo como si le contaran un chiste secreto que solo él y el puto techo pueden saber.

Te odio.

Lo tomo del cabello obligándolo a ponerse a cuatro, sintiendo un bulto que duele entre mis pantalones, me deshago de ellos para liberar mi erección.

El tatuaje sigue ahí.

Son flores…pero por un momento soy consciente de que debajo de toda esa pintura esta aquella palabra.

 **"FOLLAME"**

No importa cuanto lo intente, cuanto luce. Esas siete silabas son tan hirientes como una brasa quemándome el pecho.

Nunca podré cambiarlo.

Una pequeño rote de lucidez me impide penetrarlo ahí mismo.

Eso aumenta el odio contenido.

Eren gatea para verme, su cara casi pegada a mi entrepierna.

Soy un monstruo.

—Chúpala

No puedo detenerme.

Sus ojos se quedan pegados en mi miembro, ladea la cabeza sin entender nada.

Expectante.

No sé cuándo pero un par de lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

Realmente terminé convirtiéndome en un títere, una marioneta.

No sé cuántas veces Eren ha escuchado esa orden pero se encoge como si fuera a pegarle, abre la boca, indeciso.

No sé cuántas cosas puedo ver en su rostro.

Decepción.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Besa la punta de mi polla salivándola con maestría, la introduce en su boca tibia. No sufre arcadas, es un experto.

Quiere complacerme pero comienza a temblar.

Tiene miedo.

Respira con dificultad pero la experiencia le ha enseñado que recibirá un golpe si no hace lo que le piden.

Intenta moverse formando un sube y baja con la boca hasta sentir unas palpitaciones que le indican que Levi está a punto de llegar al final. No sabe si debe tragarlo todo o dejar que se corra en su cara.

Levi no ha dado la orden.

Tampoco puede preguntar, él es solo un animal.

Menos que eso.

Solo es un juguete.

La mano de Levi lo separa y siente el líquido espeso salpicando su cara.

Es como volver al principio de todo.

Siempre terminan desechándolo.

Por un momento su mente queda a oscuras.

Alguien quiere salir.

Y el verdadero Eren abre los ojos.

 _"Si tú me amas...no me hagas daño"_

Me detengo, por tan solo unos segundos, el verdadero Eren está mirándome.

Posa sus ojos en mí.

Solo puedo ver algo en esa mirada, dolor.

Pestañea y vuelve a ser el Eren perro de siempre.

De repente todo se aclara en mi mente.

Qué carajo estoy haciendo, aún jadeante me separo de Eren tirándolo a un lado de la cama, dejándolo caer como un peso muerto.

Automáticamente buco algo con que limpiarle la cara, como si eso pudiera borrar lo que le hice.

Soy Levi Ackerman, dueño de mi cuerpo y mis decisiones y mi futuro.

Yo prometí protegerlo.

Le he fallado.

Eso me convierte en uno de esos cerdos que solo lo utilizan.

Al final de cuentas...soy como ellos.

Le he fallado.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Eren Jaeger permanece quieto, una lámpara de cristal cuelga del techo.

La quijada le duele.

Escucha unos pasos alejándose, una respiración tensa y sonidos de alguien vomitando en el retrete del otro cuarto.

Eren Jaeger rueda para cambiar de posición en la cama.

Esto no se parece a casa, a la casa de Levi.

Sus ojos se abren con terror.

¿Acaso se acostó con Levi? ¿Con el hombre que lo acogió en casa y lo salvo de esa vida?

Escucha algo romperse en el otro cuarto.

Lo que está escuchando ahora es a un hombre acabado, a alguien que ya perdió toda esperanza.

Ese es Levi.

Acaso

¿Es él quien esta haciendo sufrir a Levi?

Intenta llamarlo pero la oscuridad lo envuelve.

Otra vez.

Mierda.

Araña las sábanas.

El Eren perro está quieto en la cama, se acurruca y gime de dolor al sentir las heridas causadas por Levi en las piernas.

Arde.

Hay mucha sangre.

Tiene miedo.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Amor de perro**

 _Estoy. Muerto. No lo estoy. Otro cuerpo. El mismo. Hormiga eléctrica. *  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a Fanny, feliz cumpleaños.  
**

 **(:v)/**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **Sus review me animan y me guían.**

 ***Solo los pocos que leimos "el delirio de Turing" entenderán la épica frase final. Tenía que ponerla, significa mucho para mi.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Amor de perro

Permanezco dentro de este cristal, dentro de mi mente.

Durmiendo.

Mi cuerpo y alma son diferentes, mis manos y pies no me responden, tengo la lengua atrofiada.

No puedo hablar.

Desde hace mucho tiempo me he dejado llevar a la deriva, siempre al borde, siempre en el límite.

Quisiera romper esta envoltura que me rodea, mandar algún tipo de señal al exterior, decirle que no estoy muerto, que estoy aquí, que puedo escucharle. Y hacerle saber cuan agradecido estoy por su cuidado, demostrarte cuanto te amo y...darle un beso.

Pero mi cuerpo actúa solo, comete errores, te avergüenza, me avergüenza.

Todas las cosas que sucedieron son culpa mía, tú no tienes por qué pagar el precio. Es hora de agradecerte por todo.

Intentaré liberarte de este estorbo porque yo no tengo salvación, me di cuenta de eso desde que fui encerrado y obligado a cometer todo tipo de actos que me convirtieron en alguien sucio, sin valor. Desde mi celda siempre esperé alguien que me salvara, o algún tipo de piedad pero me dieron golpes y agua fría. No, yo no tengo esperanza, Levi, pero tú sí.

Sabes que te echaré de menos.

Me enseñaste que puedo ser querido a pesar de mi detestable cuerpo, y yo te amo Levi.

Uno de nosotros va a morir para que el otro pueda vivir.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **AMOR DE PERRO  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Eren duerme.

En el suelo.

Los cálidos rayos de sol se filtran a través de la ventana abierta, queman su cintura desnuda y parte de sus piernas.

Es un calor agradable.

Piensa en avena y en Levi. Levi y avena.

Levi no está.

Lo espera tendido en la puerta.

Tal vez cuando vuelva le haga los cariños de anoche, las mismas cosas que le hicieron los hombres malos pero si se trata de Levi está bien.

Incluso si duele está bien.

Rasca los rasguños de los muslos hasta quitar la vendita.

Cierra los ojos.

Los abre.

Tiene sueño. Y sueña.

No es un buen sueño, aquí no está Levi. No esta.

Trata de despertar, sus manos se mueven, convulsiona en leves contracciones sacudiéndose en el piso de madera pulida.

El verdadero Eren lucha por salir de su interior, aun si en el proceso tiene que destrozarse a sí mismo. Eren Jaeger lo sabía, la única forma de reactivar su mente era recordando el peor recuerdo. Ese que incluso el Eren perro detestaba.

Era la única salida. La única.

Inconsciente, comienza a entablar una lucha con el Eren que habla, no lo deja. Duele quema.

Grita.

Su voz es dos tonos más alta, un grito desgarrador con la garganta en carne viva. Eren perro despierta pero no puede moverse, ni gritar, ni llamar a Levi. Siente los pulmones pesados. Inerte, como un muerto en vida, hay una presencia junto a su pecho.

El Eren que habla le está haciendo daño.

Es un sueño.

Pero el Eren perro no diferencia los sueños de la realidad. Abre la boca y esta vez el grito es angustioso, explota a borbotones.

Se lleva las manos a los oídos sin entender que él es el causante de ese alboroto.

Eren Jaeger esta por lograrlo, un poco más, _solo un poco más._

El Eren perro se arrastra hasta la puerta, araña el marco del suelo astillándose los dedos.

La primera visión llega como un flash alocado, sin detenerse. Obligándolo a mirar.

Sus padres, Mikasa, Armin...los malos.

 _Un poco más..._

Un pequeño cachorro colgando, pataleando hasta morir frente a sus ojos.

 _"Esto te pasara si no eres un buen perro"_

La sangre escurriéndose por el hocico, los ojos perdiendo el brillo. Hay más, muchos más, colgados, cayendo.

 _"Te obligare a comerte los cadáveres si no obedeces"_

El sabor pútrido.

Un dolor que lo obliga a retroceder al pasado.

No soy un perro, no soy un perro, no soy…

—Levi —la voz le sale extraña— Levi —insiste, llamando al vacío.

Un lamento extraño brota, una súplica.

El garrote golpeando su espalda, descarnándola, rompiéndole las costillas.

—¡Levi!

Un hombre abre sus piernas. El dolor de ser partido en dos.

Era tan pequeño, Dios como pudo ser tan pequeño en ese entonces.

No quiere volver.

No puede.

No es justo.

—¡LEVI!

Los días atado en el suelo, entre la suciedad siendo usado hasta la muerte, siempre usado, con el estómago vacío.

La nariz rota.

—¡Nooo!

Eren perro se tira al suelo sollozando. No puede borrar las imágenes, viene una tras otra golpeándolo. Se encuentra en el cuarto de Levi, luego los recuerdos vuelven a cegarle la vista, el cuarto y otra vez alguien golpeándolo en aquel sótano. El cuarto y una cámara grabando como le insertan electricidad entre las piernas.

Trata de apagar el dolor de cabeza azotando la frente contra el suelo.

Eren Jaeger está agotado, su cuerpo sufre las consecuencias.

Ambos son uno solo.

Ambos aman a Levi y esto es por su bien. Es por su bien.

Es por su bien ¡Maldita sea! Daría todo para que el otro Eren entendiera de una vez que…si no desaparece terminaran causándole más daño a Levi.

Cuando llegaron con Levi ya no hubo golpes, ni los hombres malos que lo hacían sangrar hasta desmayarse. Solo besos y abrazos. ¿Qué tan difícil de entender es eso? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Eren perro se detiene, temblando, pensando en Levi.

No, no es difícil. El entiende. Entiende. Pero no sabe cómo calmar. Como solucionar.

No solo está limitado por el lenguaje, sino que su mente terminó por encogerse en sí misma. Negándole el derecho de pensar.

Eren Jaeger encuentra una abertura.

Por fin. Una luz a lo lejos, comienza a abrirse…se desata

Sol.

Levi.

Sofá.

Eren.

Beso.

Cloro.

Cama.

Jabón.

Abrazo.

Comida.

Persona.

Espuma.

Ir a baño.

Una caja.

Alfombra.

Televisión.

Mariposa.

Sus manos.

Eren Jaeger.

Ojos grises.

Levi enojado.

Su respiración.

Besos de Levi.

Un rayo de sol.

Limpiar la casa.

Un plato lavado.

Los correctores.

El pasto es verde.

Eren es humano.

Dibujos de libros.

Libros de tapa dura.

Los gatos del vecino.

Los dulces te dan caries.

Las mordidas son malas.

No toda la gente es mala.

El cabello de Levi es suave.

Los colores son hermosos.

Morder los zapatos de Levi.

EL sol es fuerte por las tardes.

Los humanos caminan de pie.

Levi duerme con la boca abierta

Quería estar a su lado por siempre.

La gente normal no husmea en el suelo.

La ropa de interior de Levi es negra y no se toca.

Las cucharas son para la sopa y los tenedores para la carne.

No debes ensuciar las paredes porque entonces Levi se molesta mucho.

Los muebles del salón no son juguetes, los juguetes son pequeños y de goma.

La felicidad de Levi. Levi es feliz cuando trabaja, trabaja en un supermercado de comida. Levi extraña ese lugar, no le gusta esta casa, Levi no volvió a sonreír desde que vino a esta casa. Esta casa es mala. Si Levi se va de esta casa será feliz. Solo puede irse si Eren perro deja de existir, si el Eren que habla se muere, entonces Levi volverá a sonreír.

Sí. Eso es todo.

Eren Jaeger abre los ojos, el piso está frio, restriega los ojos hinchados en el dorso de su mano y mira los restos de sangre seca de sus piernas. Tan solo fueron rasguños, después de todo Levi no le hizo daño.

Despacio, se pone de pie ayudándose por el extremo del tocador de madera. Ahora puede ver con claridad aquel cuarto. Es hermoso, pero oscuro.

El baño está en la otra puerta, se dirige con cuidado sintiendo el hambre que oprime su estómago y la debilidad de sus extremidades.

El reloj da las doce, Levi volverá en diez horas, su comida pasará por la rendija de esa puerta en diez minutos, el grifo del baño será abierto en diez segundos.

Levi tiene que ser libre.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Inquebrantable**

 _Los sentimientos que arduamente traté de ocultar...comenzaron a desbordarse._

* * *

**Como cuando escuchas a Pachabelly (Su violín no es de este mundo, lo juro) y te llenas de inspiración para escribir...**

 **No se que tenía en la cabeza al momento de crear la torre Eifel con los buenos recuerdos de Eren perro :v pero se veía graciosa y al fin y al cabo no tuve corazón para borrarla.**

 **Eren planea ahogarse en la bañera, en los diversos finales alternativos era Levi quien lo ahogaba luego de llegar al límite de su cordura o se metía un balazo en la cabeza o Kaney los mataba a ambos de forma horrible.**

 **Como dije desde un principio, y lo recalcó, siempre dejo que la historia tomé su propio rumbó y en esta es muy dificil encontrar un final feliz. Sigo trabajando-luchando en este fic para abrirme un camino hacia un "Y fueron felices para siempre".  
**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído esto, y por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar review, follow y favorito.**


	7. Inquebrantable

Rothenburg ob der tauber ***** — Baviera — Alemania 2006

Eren Jaeger.

Tipo de sangre: A+

Memorias finales de un suicida.

"Paz a los que entran, prosperidad para los que salen ***** " **  
**

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **INQUEBRANTABLE  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mamá tenía una enfermedad, no recuerdo como se llamaba. Eran tiempos donde no puedes confundir el cáncer con la leucemia pero cuando tienes seis años y todavía cuelgas tus medias de lana en la chimenea, en espera de que el señor Noel venga a dejarte dulces, tienes permitido llamarle fiebre pasajera a un tumor terminal.

Eran tiempos para soñar.

Tenía una lista de cinco deseos que escondía debajo de mi cama, es la siguiente:

 _Quiero comer prutzels de chocolate con Armin, el odia el chocolate._

 _Quiero ir al mar con mi madre, ella no puede caminar._

 _Quiero viajar por el mundo, no tenemos dinero._

 _Quiero aprender a volar, tengo miedo a las alturas._

 _Quiero casarme en la iglesia de Sankt Jakob, el matrimonio gay es ilegal_

Yo soy Eren Jaeger, alguien que sueña con cumplir imposibles.

Tenía una vida común con problemas comunes. Mikasa siempre me esperaba en las mañanas para alcanzar el bus a la escuela, Armin nos aguardaba en los asientos con un libro grueso entre las manos.

Esa noche fuimos de campamento al bosque, Sasha trajo su manta vieja para improvisar una carpa y el padre de Connie nos prendió la fogata diciendo que ya éramos unos adultos responsables capaces de cuidase por si mismos por una noche.

La casa de Connie estaba a dos metros de nuestro campamento, vaya que éramos adultos.

Eso no importa, lo importante es que yo llegué primero y comimos pescado asado con malvaviscos de la tienda de navidad. Jean me dijo bastardo suicida porque le saqué la lengua retándolo a ver quién aguantaba más tiempo cerca de la fogata.

Nos quemamos los cabellos y Marco nos regañó por inmaduros amenazando con no prestarnos a su perro, un pastor alemán que solía babearle la cara a Jean.

Nuestras risas de niños se escuchaban por todo el campo, Mikasa termino la disputa al llegar con una nueva amiga llamada Annie. Jugamos varias cosas y preparamos las viejas camas de dormir, cerca de la medianoche el perro de Marco ladró hacia la oscuridad y apareció mi padre.

Estaba nervioso, dijo que era importante y recogió mis cosas para irnos.

No me despedí de ellos, aun así Mikasa levantó la mano gritando mi nombre y todos miraron en nuestra dirección. Fue extraño, creo que sufría un dejavú pero ella tan solo se ajustó la bufanda diciendo que yo había prometido asistir al festival de fuegos artificiales de ese domingo.

Le dije que sí, que prometía estar ahí con todos y le dije adiós con la mano.

A decir verdad esa fue la última vez que los vi a todos.

Nunca me cansó de eso.

Nunca me canso de recordarlo, son cosas que ellos no pueden borrar de mi mente. Conviértanme en un perro pero jamás lograrán quitarme esa imagen, esa vieja imagen que atesoré en mi mente. Aquella que me salvo de la locura.

Recuerdo a Connie y Sasha asando más pescados en la fogata.

Recuerdo el canto de los grillos y el aroma de barro mojado por la lluvia.

Recuerdo el perro de Marco saltando sobre su dueño por un pedazo de carne.

Recuerdo el viejo libro de Armin y su mirada que me sonreía con un "hasta mañana, tenemos examen de mate".

Recuerdo a Jean mirando a Mikasa que se despedía.

Y me arrepiento, me arrepiento de muchas cosas tontas o serias como no haberle ganado al cara de caballo o no haber devuelto el libro de Armin. Pero aquella imagen es eterna, es solo mía.

Todo lo que he vivido no fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente.

Daría lo que fuera por repetirlo, comer un pretzel en navidad, tirarme desnudo al rio para competir con Jean y que su madre nos regañe por horas, jugar a ser un súper héroe y serlo tan solo con subir al viejo olmo más alto de la colina….

Son esos pequeños momentos que quisiera detener en el tiempo y nunca salir de ahí.

Recuerdo a papá.

Tomados de la mano caminamos por la calle principal de Spitalgasse, el camino más largo para llegar a casa, yo prefiero el camino del centro pero de todas formas terminamos en Plönlein. Papá les pidió a los últimos turistas que fotografiaban la casa que se fueran, esas son las consecuencias de vivir en el lugar más fotogénico de Europa, aun así no ganábamos ni un centavo con ello y mamá me había prohibido hablar con extraños por lo que no pude hacer amigos extranjeros.

Esa noche, mientras esperábamos algo sentados en la grada superior de casa, le pregunté a papá si me dejaría asistir a la Khate Wohlfahrt de navidad. Sé que faltaba mucho para aquello pero para mí era la tienda navideña más grande y mejor equipada del mundo, el abuelo de Armin había prometido comprarnos bastones de dulce en la casa de las muñecas…estoy mintiendo, en realidad le pregunté si me dejaría ir porque aquel mal presentimiento me oprimía el estómago. De alguna u otra forma yo ya sabía que algo andaba mal.

Papá me dijo que iríamos todos.

Recuerdo que nunca entramos a casa.

No pude despedirme de mis amigos, no pude despedirme del gato ni llevarme mi conejo de felpa con aquel rozón americano.

No pude darle el beso de buenas noches a mamá.

No grité cuando aquellos hombres me metieron dentro de aquel coche negro, tampoco lloré cuando cerraron la puerta y uno de ellos me tocó debajo de los pantalones.

Lo entendía. ¿Saben? A los seis años entendía que ese sacrificio lo hacíamos por mamá, para salvar a mamá.

Vi el sobre blanco que le dieron a papá, el no volteó para despedirse.

Los sujetos condujeron a través de la Markplatz, la plaza mayor, recuerdo los faroles del café ruso y las manos del hombre que me obligó a sentarme sobre sus piernas. Recuerdo el pegajoso sabor de sus besos y como le vomité encima…entonces recibí una fuerte bofetada.

Y luego todo el peso del mundo cayó sobre mis hombros.

Cuando tomaron mi cuerpo por primera vez lloré y grité hasta quedarme ronco, maldiciendo mi suerte.

Me acostumbré a ello, tirado en el suelo, a cuatro, desnudo y con la vista perdida pensé en la promesa que hicimos.

Era domingo.

Mis amigos estarían en la colina preguntándose por mí, lo lamento, yo no podré cumplir nuestra promesa.

Lo siento.

Pero…soy feliz.

Porque es a mí a quien le pasa eso y no a ellos.

Ellos vivirán por mí, ellos vivirán la vida que yo nunca podré ver porque en cuanto llegué a ese lugar supe que no habría una salida.

Mamá me dijo una vez que yo era temerario, Jean dijo que era un suicida, mi maestra dijo que era tenaz, papá dijo que yo era un luchador.

Me quedo con todos aquellos sobrenombres.

Los necesito más que nunca para que esta esperanza no muera.

Sonreí al vacío y volvieron a pegarme por aquello. Sonreí con más ganas y los hombres malos estaban decididos a matarme, creo que lo saben, no importa en que me conviertan yo nunca voy a desaparecer.

Hoy soy feliz.

Siempre inquebrantable, sin importar lo que hagan conmigo yo puedo soportarlo. Sin importar cuanto me rompan seguiré luchando. Van a destruirme pero muy en el fondo esta Eren Jaeger.

Inquebrantable.

Levi es el único que ha logrado quebrarme.

Perdónenme.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Némesis**

 _Pasé lo que pasé yo voy a sacarte de aquí._

* * *

 **Actualizo el día viernes.**

 **Es el capítulo final.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia. Vamo a matar titanes.**

 **(*)** "Rothenburg ob der tauber" **es un lugar turístico de Alemania y la casa original de Eren, Isayama se inspiró en esa ciudad para su manga, desde la iglesia, las casas y demás.**

 **(*)El lema de esa ciudad.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Nemesis

Cuando salgo del baño Eren sigue en la cama, inerte como un muerto, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, inocente, sus ojos verdes me ven y se esfuerza en abrir las piernas creyendo que por fin terminaré de usarlo.

Está desnudo

Tiene rasguños profundos en ambos muslos así que le ordenó levantar las manos y tiro de él con suavidad para dejarlo sentado al borde de la cama.

Este es el _Eren perro_ , un muñeco sin vida ni voluntad.

En sus mejores días podría ponerse a cuatro y coquetamente elevar la cadera para mí, yo le daría un golpecito de advertencia reprochándole su actitud, debe aprender que la gente normal no suele hacer eso. Y que él también forma parte de esa gente.

En mis mejores días lo llevaría cargado sobre la espalda por la calle, los pies desnudos de Eren se moverían en el aire al son de alguna melodía de su cabeza, una que nadie más escucha, yo le compraría copos de nieve dulce para comerlos en alguna plaza vacía.

Eren y yo tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos, tanto que compartir, él es mi familia. Lo siento más que nunca parte de mí.

Yo me hice cargo de su vida desde un principio sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Quién podría detenernos si Eren está conmigo y yo con él?

Nunca creí que terminaría haciéndole daño, de entre todas las personas…precisamente yo.

—Levi —me dice cuando vendo sus piernas, de la comisura de sus labios se escurre los restos de semen sobrantes y sonríe.

Lo limpio como puedo, quisiera que olvide todo esto.

Es un feo trazo en una pintura que ya comenzaba a recomponerse, yo hice arruiné ese cuadro.

No quiero verlo.

Le doy un abrazo, uno donde Eren se encuentre seguro de los monstruos, incluyéndome. Deseo pedirle perdón pero cuando Eren corresponde a mi gesto estrechándome con fuerza me siento más vulnerable que nunca.

Es algo contradictorio, tan real, pasando frente a mis ojos pero yo los cierro para mantenerme a salvo.

Todo lo que veo en este mundo es horrible. Solo quiero alejarme de esto, lo he intentado pero siempre regresa a mí.

El pasado me persigue.

Quiere devorarme.

A veces me pregunto si alguien como yo tendrá la fuerza necesaria para lucha contra esto. Pero estoy consciente de que no se necesita la fuerza para ser libre, tan solo basta con tomar decisiones correctas, decisiones de las que nunca te arrepentirás.

Y ese es el mayor enemigo al que me toca enfrentarme.

Ya no huiré jamás. Nunca.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **NÉMESIS**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El edificio consta de 15 pisos, es un hotel lujoso donde Kaney realiza sus contratos y transacciones ilícitas. Un punto ciego de la justicia, más bien un punto ciego comprado.

Tiene 30 cámaras de seguridad dirigidas por Boris, la mano izquierda de Kaney, la armería se encuentra en el sótano.

Mi habitación es neutral, piso 8, si los ascensores se detienen no nos costaría mucho llegar abajo por la puerta de evacuación. El único problema son los otros 30 que lucharán por ser los primeros en salir antes de que todo se venga abajo. Sin contar con los peces gordos, aquellos que olerían la trampa a kilómetros. Tendré que deshacerme de ellos de alguna forma, por el momento acabo de robar los planos del edificio que Boris dejó olvidado en el bar, es hora de volver a la habitación.

—Ackerman pareces estresado —me dice el castaño que siempre está pidiéndome a Eren— tenemos una fiesta de intercambio y si llevaras a tu...

Me he dado cuenta que el cañón de mi arma suena bastante bien al quitarle el seguro, me gusta la sensación que recorre mi mano cuando lo introduzco dentro de la boca del bastardo, no tengo mucho tiempo y creo que vio como guardaba los planos tengo que deshacerme de él de alguna forma. Aquí es fácil, ellos son solo hormigas obreras, mueren y son rápidamente reemplazados por otros. Solo necesito una excusa para llenarlo de pólvora.

—…traer a Eren —se corrige apartándose— los chicos quieren verlo…

—No.

Vamos, provócame.

—Tarde a temprano alguien forzara la puerta, ya sabes cómo actuamos —su mano se desliza hacia el lugar donde guarda su propia arma— solo quiero advertirte, eres prescindible Ackerman.

Quizá lo sea, puede ser que sea una hormiga obrera más en este infierno, alguien a quien reclutaron para entretenerse, para ver cómo es destruido pedazo a pedazo, pero hay algo que me distingue de otros. Matar está en mi sangre, no pienso ser exterminado fácilmente.

El disparo resuena en todo el pasillo, su arma cae al suelo sin ser usada, la sangre salpica el marco de la ventana que muestra una perfecta noche oscura, tanto que podría cortarla con los dedos y buscar el claro día. No puedo hacerlo, debo aferrarme a la poca cordura que me queda, aunque sea solo por Eren, debo hacerlo.

Abandono el cuerpo, más tarde lo limpiarán, ese ya no es mi trabajo.

La puerta está cerrada como siempre, saco la dorada llave del bolsillo introduciéndola en la cerradura, un plato intacto de sopa no me deja entrar. Es la comida de Eren, ni siquiera la ha tocado. Me inclino para recogerla y es cuando me doy cuenta de que el suelo está mojado.

Agua.

Viene del baño.

Alguien olvido cerrar la tina, se encuentra repleta. El cuerpo de Eren flota en el fondo, eso es lo segundo que veo antes de sentir un profundo dolor punzante en el pecho.

No me importa mojarme lo saco de ahí como puedo, esta pálido no tiene pulso. Esta muerto.

—Eren

Esta muerto.

Le doy respiración boca a boca, aun no reacciona, comienzo a ponerme nervioso en verdad.

Esta muerto, maldita sea, está muerto…

Pongo ambas manos encima de su caja torácica pulsando hacia adelante una y otra vez, no respira, está muerto, tiene que estarlo. Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer sin él.

En el tercer empuje inhala aire contrayéndose, escupiendo agua jabonosa. Abre los ojos como en un sueño frustrado y con la garganta desgarrada.

Está vivo, está vivo. Puedo relajarme un poco, el aire es devuelto a mis pulmones y aquel dolor se marcha paulatinamente.

Estamos vivos.

Puedo permitirme un momento en paz antes de seguir auxiliándolo. Mi traje empapado se pega a mi cuerpo, esa tina no se abrió sola, de seguro Eren quería darse un baño y resbalo, Eren resbalo golpeándose la cabeza. Siempre le doy un baño antes de irme pero esta mañana no quise tocarlo, sentí que Eren me rehuiría con repulsión. Quiere decir que es mi culpa.

Mi culpa, por mi culpa casi pierdo…

—...déjame.

—Eren.

—De..déjame..

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? Me inclino ignorando que esta es la primera palabra que dice aparte de mi nombre en años.

Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme entremezclando la rabia y la pena la ira y la frustración.

—Déjame, déjame, déjame ¡déjame! ¡Déjame!

—...morir? —cierra la boca escurriendo su mirada y asintiendo tres veces.

No fue un accidente.

Eren quiso huir sin mí. Dejarme solo. Terminar lo nuestro. Quería matarse.

Sostengo sus brazos.

—No puedes irte sin mí.

No puedes dejarme.

—No.

—Eres un mocoso estúpido

Patalea.

—Levi tiene que li...ser ser lib libre

—No.

Nuestros cuerpos mojados se juntan, Eren muerde mi brazo con furia y logra arrastrarse para volver al baño. Lo sujeto por el tobillo, el puñetazo que le doy calla sus gritos, también le rompe un diente que sale volando, tiembla.

Va a dolerle, va a dolerle mucho. Va a dolernos. Estoy enojado. Se supone que esto lo haríamos juntos, incluso si quiere morir, moriríamos juntos.

Solloza mordiéndose el labio. Me doy cuenta de algo más, en condiciones normales Eren sobaría su mandíbula como un niño indefenso aleándose de mi para esconderse bajo la cama. Últimamente desquita sus frustraciones bajo la cama.

Este nuevo Eren me mira suplicante.

No necesita hablar, su cara demuestra cada pensamiento de la manera más nítida posible.

 _"Déjame morir"_

Más cruel.

La vida te enseña pocas cosas, nunca te deja preparado para las más fuertes ni las más dolorosas. Te obliga a enfrentar la realidad solo, completa y llanamente solo.

Suelto su mano mojada que resbala dócilmente al piso.

Este no es Eren. No es el que deje durmiendo esta mañana. No es el Eren inocente y manipulado, tan quebrado como yo, el que me entendía porque éramos iguales. Ciegos guías de ciegos. Eren no está aquí, ya no. Enfrentarme al verdadero se muestra más difícil que nunca.

¿Será este el mismo Eren que me ama o el otro cree que yo también soy un monstruo? Sin duda alguna recuerda lo que paso anoche.

Demasiado tarde para decir lo siento.

Solo te tenía a ti y un nombre. Un simple extraño nombre que atesoro mucho.

—Eren.

—Jaeger —completa.

Son la misma persona pero este se ve tan dispuesto a enfrentar nuestra realidad, tanto que tengo la certeza de que se irá lejos, no necesita mi ayuda. No me ama. Mis sentimientos comienzan a desfragmentarse.

Sea como sea es el mismo voy a sacarlo de aquí y voy a dejarlo volar. Libre. Libre de mí.

—Voy a secarte —le digo tratando de levantarlo.

Niega. Enredándose con su propia lengua, probando las palabras las viejas, palabras que lo abandonaron hace tanto tiempo. Su mente es una máquina podrida que dejó de funcionar, aun así está luchando.

—Debes escapar —me dice —.Vete.

Sus palabras son veneno. Lo primero que hace es rechazarme.

Mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.

—Ven.

—No.

Me empuja con fuerza al notar mis intenciones, ignorarlo, actuar como si nada pasara. Rodamos juntos en un forcejeo descontrolado, está luchando, cuando siento sus manos sobre mi pecho se lo que busca, antes de que apriete el gatillo tiro el arma muy lejos. Eren chilla y me patea con fuerza pero lo soporto poniendo todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

Me odia. Sé que me odia.

No debo mostrarme débil, ni fuerte, ni enamorado, pero quema y es que he llegado a un punto sin retorno ni salida quiero cuidarlo, quiero que me ame, quiero protegerlo.

Estoy enamorado de Eren perro y Eren Jaeger. Ambos son mi perdición. No soportaría perderlos. Estoy patéticamente enamorado.

Daria la vida por ellos, eso es amor. Ese es mi amor, siempre bordeando la locura dándolo todo, yo quiero entregarte todo.

Caemos al suelo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene me empuja, sus manos están mojadas, arrugadas.

—¡Te o...

Antes de escucharlo sujeto sus hombros dejándolo desplomarse en un golpe seco contra el piso.

Suena como un hueso quebrado, al segundo golpe se desfragmenta y cierra los ojos.

Al tercero lo pierdo.

—Duerme.

Por favor _duerme_ y no despiertes de esta pesadilla yo me quedaré junto a ti. _Soñaremos_ con ser libres.

Perdóname.

Soy un hombre que no demuestra sus emociones, que es indiferente al dolor, a la muerte y la amargura; que ha estado escapando de cada jornada oscura de su maldita vida. Siempre al margen, incluso ahora, si murieras me seria indiferente. Mirando tu cadáver quieto y frio hermoso sé que me regalas tu nombre. Eren Jaeger.

Abre los ojos.

Quiero ver el diminuto brillo de felicidad que se esconde en tu pupila, esa antorcha de esperanza.

Enamórame otra vez. Enamórate.

Te doy un beso en la frente cargándote como un niño, como la primera vez que nos conocimos, hasta la cama. Tu cuerpo es liviano, no se mueve. Deja que la almohada absorba toda la sangre de tu cabeza mientras yo me confieso ante ti.

Abre tus ojos y deja de ver al monstruo que no deja al descubierto sus emociones, mírame a mí. Solo por esta vez abriré esa puerta, una que he mantenido cerrada desde siempre. Encuéntrame allí dentro, habla conmigo. Quiero sentirte Eren, necesito escucharte, por favor abre los ojos. Nunca te he dicho que tú eres la luz que me guía en este infierno. Eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando, eres la esperanza, eres mi todo. **(*)**

Me tienes en tus manos, no me dejes caer, caigamos juntos.

Eres todo lo que necesito. Eren Jaeger, nadie puede herirte ahora.

Esas son las palabras que nunca te diré en persona, ni muerto. Yo no soy así, pueden decir que estoy seco por dentro porque solo buscan lo exterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengo sentimientos, que no los demuestre es otra cosa.

Algo que probablemente no entenderías.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me voy en la madrugada. Su herida dejó de manar sangre y se encuentra estable. Dudo que me haya escuchado, ese era mi propósito pero ambos mantenemos un pacto de silencio tácito.

Kaney nos necesita para un trabajo, otro más este bucle lleno de asesinatos donde me encuentro atrapado.

Pareciera que nuestro destino es quedarnos aquí, encerrados, solos y muertos por dentro hasta el final. Pareciera que ellos lo disfrutan, disfrutar este tipo de cosas es inhumano, solo un maldito demente lo haría.

Al final de la tarde decido tomar una ducha en el departamento donde terminamos el trabajo medio incompleto, todo está limpio por lo que dejo caer el agua sobre mí sin remordimiento alguno.

El sonido de las gotas fundiéndose contra la losa blanca es relajante, amortigua los gritos de la mujer que ninguno quiso matar, los estúpidos hombres de Kaney deben de estar entreteniéndose mucho con ella.

No me importa, yo solo pienso en Eren Jaeger.

Solo pienso en su nombre y apellido, dos cosas que son enteramente mías.

Encontré un pequeño juguete en la repisa del cadáver, es un muñeco de madera que tiene un mecanismo adherido para que pueda caminar graciosamente. Lo llevaré para Eren en cuanto ellos terminen con la mujer que grita en la sala.

Al llegar al hotel no me entretengo con nada, voy directamente a la habitación sorprendiendo a Eren que está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, la cabeza sigue vendada. Da un saltito al verme, deja de comer y me mira.

—Hola.

Hay varios libros esparcidos en el suelo, todo abiertos y Eren ha tomado mi pluma para trazar letras gruesas y chuecas en el borde de ellos.

—Hola —dejo el juguete al borde de nuestra cama.

Será la primera vez que lo confronte. Eren Jaeger, Jaeger, su apellido es extranjero. Su apellido es lindo.

—¿Y-ya...comiste? —me pregunta.

Decido intentar algo y miento.

—No.

—Trajeron esto —muestra su plato de fideos mal hervidos— no sabía si son…son… —frunce el ceño tratando de conjugar la palabra— si eran para ti. Yo tengo hambre. Tenía.

—No te dejaré comer esa mierda —le digo al comprobar que en efecto, esos fideos se encuentran medio crudos.

Le arrebato el tazón, antes de salir puedo verlo apenado con la cuchara en la mano, lame los últimos restos pensando que debió comer un poco más antes de que se lo quite todo. Entonces se da cuenta de que yo todavía sigo ahí y se sonroja, avergonzado.

Eren es un libro abierto.

Media hora después vuelvo con algo caliente y comprado de alguna tienda confiable. Me murmura un leve gracias y come, no deja que yo le dé de comer como siempre solía hacerlo. Ahora ha vuelto a ser el mismo de hace años y no necesita…ayuda. No ese tipo de ayuda.

De esa forma comenzamos una nueva vida juntos.

Existen varias cosas a las que estoy acostumbrado, como darle de comer, vestirlo, llevarlo al baño por las noches o bañarnos juntos incluso cargarlo por la habitación y de vez en cuando solíamos besarnos.

Eren se niega a todo. Ya puede vestirse solo, cepillar sus dientes y tomamos turnos para darnos una ducha. Sé que a veces quiere ir al baño por las noches pero le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y prefiere abstenerse de tomar cosas líquidas antes de acostarse. También guarda su distancia en la cama, no quiero acobardarlo por eso le doy la espalda y finjo dormir. Hasta ahora ha funcionado muy bien.

Eren aún me espera en la puerta y comemos juntos. No ha dicho nada sobre el hábito que tengo de abotonarle la camisa tampoco sobre su ropa, Eren solo tiene dos camisas y media docena de ropa interior holgada.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el otro tema de ser así hablaríamos de los besos que yo le daba cada noche o las caricias sobre la ropa a la que estábamos habituados. Preferimos dejarlo atrás, luego de lo que le hice aquella noche no creo poder exigir otro tipo de sentimiento a parte de la confianza y gratitud.

Por su parte, Eren se siente avergonzado por como era antes, tanto que ha evitado mantener contacto visual conmigo.

Yo no conozco su pasado, el no conoce el mío. Somos completamente extraños, ajenos, pero lo amo. Así que me permito demostrarle mi amor con pequeñas acciones imperceptibles o regalos. Le compro libros, le gusta leer, y postales de Alemania. Una vez mencionó que aquella era su casa, el lugar más fotogénico de Europa. El Plönlein, yo no puedo pronunciar esa palabra. Eren si, Efectivamente, Eren Jaeger vivía en Alemania.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy no me permití salir de la habitación, hubo un tiroteo entre dos bandos en contra del edificio. No pude dejar solo a Eren.

Nos sentamos en silencio sobre la cama a escuchar los disparos.

—No puedes salir —le dije— vamos a dormir, el ruido acabará pronto.

—¿Tú? —se acercó como un gato acostumbrado a dormitar sobre mis piernas.

—Tampoco. Si tratas de volver a ahogarte, te ataré ¿lo comprendes? ¿Entiendes lo que te dijo?

—No soy idiota —rezongó abrazándose a mi cintura con la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, sus piernas se veían espectaculares desde ahí. Eren siempre tuvo los muslos gruesos y bronceados, son perfectos, el pequeño short los atrapada de una manera única.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Disculpa —se separó con cuidado posicionándose a un costado— es la costumbre.

—No importa.

Abrí mis brazos para atraerlo conmigo, ambos echados en la blanda cama. El cabello de Eren huele a lavanda.

—Mañana voy a llevarte lejos.

—¿Juntos?

—No…

—Juntos.

Le doy la espalda pero siento su abrazo.

—Levi.

Finjo dormir. Es algo inmaduro, lo se, prefiero darle la ley del silencio. Algunas cosas no deben ser dichas, como el hecho de que quiero abandonarlo lejos de este lugar.

—Siento que soy una carga —me dice.

—Lo eres.

Su mano roza mi nuca.

—Levi...

—Debería entregarte a ellos, te violarían hasta matarte. Todos. Pero solo con eso no saldré de este lugar.

—¿No?

—Estamos en el fango, Eren.

—Tú te hiciste cargo de mí. Aun cuando no debías, eres buena persona, una buena persona.

—¿No tienes sueño?

Es la primera vez que hablo con él, la primera vez que lo siento tan cerca.

Quiero saber si tenemos una oportunidad de estar juntos.

—Quiero conocer…

—¿Conocerme?

No puede hablar, cuando se pone nervioso comienza a olvidarlo, en cada palabra la distancia se acorta. Ahora, es esta habitación solo somos Eren y yo.

Nadie más.

—Sí. Conocerte —me doy la vuelta para confrontarlo— recuerdo pocas cosas, era como estar dentro de una máquina, podía percibir y ver pero no actuar. Y tú me cuidaste todo este tiempo. Hasta el final.

—Quería violarte.

—Estabas ebrio.

—Yo no me pongo ebrio fácilmente, mocoso—sus verdes ojos me gustan mucho, son grandes y preciosos— me drogaron y simplemente quería matarte.

—No eras tú.

—Bien, no era yo.

Aparto unos mechones de cabello castaño que cubren su frente, Eren tiene la piel suave, demasiado. Su boca entreabierta es hermosa.

—Gracias por todo —me dijo— creo que sin ti nunca hubiera vuelto a ser yo mismo.

—Sé que quieres algo, Eren. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Mi madre me enseñó un juego —se acurrucó un centímetro más cerca— para conocer personas que te gusten.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—…no, no quiero decir eso, no quiero ofenderte —susurró— solo quiero que seamos cercanos, muy cercanos.

Lo deje seguir, con cada palabra iba recortando nuestra distancia tanto que pude sentir su respiración en mi pecho. Temeroso, se quedó quieto, tanteando la posibilidad de recibir un abrazo. No lo decepcione, ninguno de los dos quiso corroborar o censurar nuestra cercanía, decidimos ignorarlo.

El juego de Eren consistía en hacerme tres preguntas de las que yo tendría que responder todas con la verdad y viceversa.

—¿Por qué me dejaste vivir en tu casa? —preguntó.

—No tenía otra opción.

—¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?

—Mereces que sea bueno contigo.

Le quedaba una sola, no se quejó ante las repuestas secas ni nada, tragó saliva y pude sentir una de sus rodillas golpeando mi pierna al intentar acercarse más. Se disculpó, no lo deje ir.

—Recuerdo que nos dábamos besos —dijo— eso, ¿Significa algo?

Significa que te amo.

—Significa que estamos juntos.

Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…novios?

—Sobrepasaste el límite de preguntas —contesté— es mi turno —interrumpí su reproche— ¿Cómo llegaste a tener ese tipo de vida?

Era obvio que iba a preguntarle aquello. En verdad quería saber.

—Papá me vendió para curar a mamá, ella estaba enferma. Si escapaba ellos le quitarían el dinero a mi padre, no lo hice y no sé nada más, no me gusta recordarlo.

Él quería ser sincero.

—¿Tenías amigos?

La verdad no tenía nada más para preguntar, pero Eren estuvo hablando sobre su "familia" durante un buen par de horas donde los conocí a todos. Me contó cosas sobre su casa y la granja de Connie donde alguna vez fueron a hacer un campamento.

—El domingo siguiente vendría la feria, Mikasa nos hizo prometer a todos que iríamos allí cada año, todos juntos. Acampando sobre la colina, una colina verde donde puedes poner tu tienda. A media noche estallan los fuegos artificiales, nosotros prometimos ir y…yo no pude.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no estaba con ellos. Debería disculparme ¿no crees? Pero supongo que ya me olvidaron.

—Si son tan cercanos como dices no creo que lo hayan hecho.

—No puedo ir, Levi. Yo les daría asco. Estoy sucio.

Pensé en Eren y esa colina, si en verdad una panda de mocosos podría ser capaz de cumplir una promesa así de seguro lo esperaban a él o tal vez no. Sería un formidable reencuentro, todos los reencuentros son únicos pero luego vienen las preguntas.

¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

¿Qué hiciste?

¿Qué te hicieron?

Las respuestas siempre son increíbles y dolorosas.

Para alguien como Eren, son innombrables.

—Tú no eres asqueroso, Eren.

—Todo el mundo se acostó conmigo. Y yo me acosté con todo el mundo. En mi inconciente esa era la única razón para vivir. Estoy sucio.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dime algo que no hayas hecho con nadie.

Eren me dijo que nunca lo follaron mirándolo a los ojos, el era un animal y no era digno.

Sé que ahora no cree en ello pero tiene miedo de "ensuciarme".

Lo detesto, las personas, el mundo. Todos gritándole a Eren que nunca volverá a ser persona, con sus creencias y su mierda de mentalidad retrógada ambiciosa.

Un mes después del tiroteo, lo besé. Lo hice tan fuerte como pude, levantándolo por la cintura hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared de enfrente donde se sostuvo envolviendo sus piernas en mi cadera y las manos alrededor de mi cuello. Movimos nuestras bocas a un mismo ritmo, introduje mi lengua dentro tratando de borrar los restos de su miedo demostrándole que entre él y yo aún podíamos encender una llama de esperanza. Lo escuché respirar entrecortadamente cuando nuestros dientes chocaron y me ocupe de trabajar sobre su hinchado y húmedo labio inferior llegando a morderlo de manera erótica y fugaz. Mis manos viajaron cuidadosamente mas allá de lo permitido, cada una buceando debajo de su corto short que me permitió el paso con suavidad. Eren gimió contra mi oído desquiciandome por completo. Le bese el rostro, primero la frente, los ojos, la punta de la nariz de nuevo la boca donde nos demoramos un buen rato dando rienda suelta a lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Nunca llegamos más lejos.

Porque Eren tenía mas miedo de mi que yo de él.

Siempre tan testarudo, abriéndo la única ventana del cuarto de par en par cada mañana para solearse hasta que lo llamaba a comer o de repente tenía ganas de leer un libro. Prudente al abrir la puerta para recibir su comida viendo con mala cara a los otros habitantes del edificio solo me sonreía a mi. Tan dócil como un perrito.

Una vez dijo que yo era el único quien había quebrado sus defensas.

Recuerdo cuanto me costó que dijera mi nombre la primera vez que lo conocí. Eren se avergüenza al recordarlo,supongo que ver diariamente a quien te bañó y vistió como si fueras un bebé debe de ser duro. Ayer me pidió disculpas por mojar mi sofá cada vez que lo ponía ahí, dijo que el nunca controló a su cuerpo pero aquel suceso le remordía la conciencia.

Ya no importa.

Lo tengo sentado sobre mi, Eren acaricia mi espalda y cabello, yo beso su cuello probandolo por primera vez. Dejándole marcas.

—Hoy no —me dice con un deje de disculpa en la voz.

Tengo que soltarlo, apartarlo de mi lado.

No me importa si nunca llega a estar listo para ir mas allá, Eren está conmigo yo con él.

Esta noche lo escucho respirar pausadamente, enrollándose en las sábanas y despierta de golpe. Se sienta, no sabe que tengo insomnio ni doy muestras de tenerlo.

Lo escucho desnudarse, primero la camiseta de dormir es la única prenda que lleva cuando duerme. Corrobora que continuo dormido y milimétricamente va levantandose en un completo silencio. La ventana abierta ha llenado el cuarto de una media luz pálida, espectral. Eren se detiene frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, da la vuelta y mira su espalda.

Hanji nos dijo que cinco sesiones bastarían para cubrir el tatuaje, solo fuimos a tres.

Eren parpadea entrecortadamente, mi respiración es tranquila, ninguno de los dos se mira a los ojos, ambos miramos el exuberante tatuaje de flores y enredaderas que adorna su espalda...casi ocultas, siendo dominado por gruesas letras negras que remarcan el pasado.

Mi respiración es tranquila, la suya no se escucha, el sonido del reloj trasciende en cada rincón de estas cuatro paredes. Falta un minuto para las doce.

—Fó…lla…me — lee en voz baja, seca.

El pasado nos condena.

Quiere tirarnos de un risco, nosotros estamos al borde, siempre al borde. Menos diez, menos nueve, menos ocho, menos siete, menos cinco, menos cuatro, menos tres…vamos descendiendo.

Eren pasa los dedos por el borde de un pétalo rojo, que se tuerce gravitatoriamente sobre la letra L, puede ver a través del espejo, al fondo.

Nos miramos.

Dan las doce de la medianoche, estamos solos en la oscuridad.

Hago un lugar en el hueco de la cama para indicarle que venga. Algunas cosas nunca podrán cambiarse nunca. Eren Jaeger lo sabe. Lo ha vivido en carne propia.

—Nadie va amarme —dice cubriendo su desnudes en las cobijas.

—No es necesario.

—No es necesario — repite lo que le dije, tratando de grabar las tres palabras en su cabeza, baja la voz.

— No lo es —tocó su espalda— nunca fue necesario.

Contemplamos el reloj durante varios minutos, aún no he movido mi mano sino que trazo círculos alrededor de su columna. Nuestros cuerpos están juntos, muy cerca.

Tú y yo no necesitamos palabras.

Estamos juntos en esto. Nuestras manos se entrelazan automáticamente, en señal de confianza, sujeto si cintura para ponerlo sobre mi. Puedo sentir el palpitar de su corazón, posicionados unonsobre el otro. La noche es nuestra.

—Lo hare con cuidado.

—Sí.

Exploro su cuerpo mientras nos besamos, invitándolo a profundizar el beso con más fuerza.

Eren jadea cuando introduzco un dedo dentro de su boca, lo chupa entero con maestría,no dejo de acariciar su espalda, no deja de tocar mi pecho, exolorando. Me gusta verlo haciéndolo, me gusta la sensación húmeda de su lengua enrollandose alrededor de mi anular.

Lo recuesto al otro lado, con cuidado, posicionandome entre sus piernas. Eren se toca tanteando su miembro casi endurecido, comienza un lento vaivén mientras yo me quito el pijama. Con su mano derecha impregnada por el líquido preseminal introduce un dedo dentro.

Frunce el ceño dolorido pero no se detiene, contemplo el espectaculo tocándome. Eren me sonríe, dice que yo la tengo mas grande que él.

Me inclino para susurrarle algo al oído, se sonroja, se sonroja aún más porque estamos tan pegados y soy yo quien incrusta el segundo dedo. Sus piernas se estiran, gime como un gatito necesitado, mueve las caderas y ambos jadeamos a causa de la fricción que ejerce entre nuestros miembros. Ahora soy yo quien me muevo, su pantorrilla golpea mi espalda, oprimiendome con fuerza. Meto el tercer dedo y Eren voltea los ojos porque segun el he tocado un punto que le manda una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Como no quiero que muera electrocutado los saco, él se queja, solo estaba bromeando.

Esta vez soy yo quien le sonríe y volvemos a besarnos.

Unir tus labios con los de otra persona es placentero, si amas a esa persona se vuelve algo adictivo. Podría estar horas haciendo esto, moviendo la boca contra la suya explorando todos los rincones

Gime roncamente cuando sujeto su cintura para embestirlo rozando nuestros cuerpos, lo hago fuerte, sin detenerme. La fricción con la que me recibe es acogedora. Ambos estamos muy mojados, demasiado. Ya es hora.

Separo sus piernas una vez más empujándolas con mi peso hacia su pecho, de esa forma es más erótico, adoro sus muslos gruesos que me reciben con deleite.

Lentamente, me introduzco en su interior, pasado ese punto no me detendré hasta el final. Veo como entreabre los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro al sentirme completamente enterrado dentro de su cuerpo.

Descansamos un momento, no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, el rubor que cubre sus mejillas está adornado por algunas lágrimas que salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos, las limpio con el dorso de mi mano deslizando todo mi miembro hacia afuera para volver a meterlo de una sola estocada.

Eren grita.

Continuamos aquel vaivén a un ritmo lento acompañado por caricias y besos fugaces. El no deja de decir mi nombre cada vez que toco su punto y una sensación de dominio corroe mi alma al verlo tan indefenso y expuesto, solo por mí, solo para mí.

Muerde sus labios invitándome a que arremeta más duro, sus uñas rasgas mis hombros dejando marcas suaves y rojizas que en realidad no duelen mucho.

Pronto llegamos al clímax del orgasmo, se siente bien, bastante. El gemido que sale de su garganta es más agudo cuando se corre, vuelve a decir mi nombre estrechándome con fuerza, temblando. Su semilla mancha su abdomen y me aprieta con fuerza, jadeo antes de llenarlo plenamente y Eren vuelve a mirarme, sonrojado, pero me mira de una forma donde expresa todo el cariño del mundo.

Estamos sudorosos, sus ojos expresan felicidad, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas como si fueran una sola se detienen. Puedo sentir su corazón y él, el mío.

Realmente no recuerdo cuantas veces le dije que lo amaba, sin embargo él las dijo el doble. Muchas más, somos uno.

—Levi —me dice estirándose para recuperar el movimiento.

—¿Si?

—Te amo.

Yo también te amo, quiero decirle, pero tensa su brazo hasta chocar con la cómoda en un golpe sordo que lo hace quejarse de dolor. En lugar de burlarse mira hacia aquel lugar y encuentra el rollo de papel que había escondido. Son los planos del edificio.

Su mirada vuelve hacia mí para preguntarme en silencio de que se trata todo esto.

Confía en mí.

Aprisiono cuidadosamente la muñeca de su brazo para besar el lugar donde se ha golpeado.

—No está mal que me ames.

Así es como debe sentirse entrar en contacto con tu otra mitad. Una calidez que te satura tu pecho aliviándote de la soledad.

No creo en el destino.

Yo creo en Eren.

Pase lo que pase voy a sacarte de aquí.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy es domingo en la mañana, Eren dibuja en el suelo, le encanta dibujar y es bueno en ello.

Termino de limpiar las armas para acercarme y ver sobre su hombro.

—Es mi familia —me respondió sin voltear a verme.

El bosquejo que hacía estaba compuesto por una vieja tienda de campaña en medio de una hoguera. Dos niños jugaban cerca y otro de con apariencia de niña leía un libro sentado sobre un tronco, un cachorro pastor alemán sacaba la lengua a modo de saludo y una niña levantaba la mano, despidiéndose. Otras figuras más pequeñas miraban al fondo. Junto a un hombre de cabello negro y lentes redondos que, sentado, contemplaba a una mujer parecida a Eren sonriendo hacia el anochecer. Incluso me retrato a mí, limpiando el asta de una bandera de trapo.

—¿La colina de los fuegos artificiales?

—Si —terminó las sombras levantando la hoja para admirarla a la luz del sol— esa colina es el camino a casa.

El camino a casa, Eren aún sueña con volver a la suya.

Suspiro.

Hoy es domingo en la tarde, Eren duerme, los detonadores están ubicados en varios lugares estratégicos del edificio.

Kaney y Boris salieron a terminar el contrato con un grupo de contrabandistas, es dulce pensar que al volver solo encontraran cenizas.

Nosotros no tenemos nada para guardar en este lugar, tan solo empacó algo de ropa, dinero y los libros de Eren junto con el juguete de madera que tanto le gusta.

Hace frio afuera, creo que va a nevar.

Cierro la ventana y salgo al pasillo para dirigirme al bar, algunos mencionan mi nombre y el de Eren. Organizarán otra fiesta, me preguntan si voy a ir y sorpresivamente les digo que sí. E incluso voy a hacer algo que nunca antes hice, prestarles a Eren. Lo celebran con una ovación general pero no quiero escucharlos.

La fiesta se concentrará en el noveno piso, varios empleados preparan todo y yo voy al cuarto de seguridad donde solo tres hombres beben café caliente sin apartar la vista de las cámaras de todo el plantel.

Matarlos es fácil, limpiar la sangre del alfombrado no lo es.

Apago todo, los conectores de gas, el acceso de redes, la alarma anti incendios. Nadie va a darse cuenta a excepción de los de seguridad que nunca participan de las fiestas. Ellos son los peces gordos, quince en total, tendré diez minutos para matarlos pero necesito otros diez para bloquear los ascensores.

Tengo sesenta segundos para realizar ambas cosas si no quiero que dañen a Eren.

He planificado todo paso por paso desde hace tres meses, nada puede salir mal.

Hoy es domingo en la noche y despierto a Eren que, adormilado, abraza la almohada con fuerza antes de despertar.

Lo levanto, balbucea incoherencias frotándose los ojos. Primero le quito la camisa blanca, Eren se deja hacer, luego los pantalones cortos y me lo llevo cargado afuera. Nunca antes lo hice así que despierta por completo preguntándome que rayos sucede.

—No hables —le ordeno— quédate quieto, volveré en un minuto.

—¿Qué?

Antes de dejarlo sobre una mullida cama le susurro que confié en mí.

Tres hombres son los primeros en entrar.

—No, úsenlo uno por uno —les digo.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Van a romperlo.

Entran en discusión por ver quién será el primero, al final se deciden y salgo dejándolos solos mientras el tipo va desvistiéndose frente a Eren. Todo pasa muy rápido.

Los putos treinta segundos en los pisos seis y cinco se escurren entre mis dedos. Las puertas centrales fueron abiertas y los ascensores bloqueados, todos los guardias ha muerto, ahogados, baleados o con la garganta cortada.

Todo eso me lleva diez exactos minutos.

Soy un maldito mentiroso.

Escucho el griterío de arriba y vuelvo, seis de los tipos sujetan a Eren quien lucha por zafarse. El que se supone lo usaría primero está en el suelo, sujetando su ojo derecho que prácticamente ha explotado.

Eren nunca suelta su lápiz de carbón cuando duerme, lo había olvidado.

Darse cuenta de que todo esto fue mi plan les lleva poco tiempo. Mientras acribillo a los restantes otros acaban de darse cuenta que las radios no funcionan. Los empleados están abajo, nadie va a escucharlos, es lamentable. Ellos tampoco escuchaban las suplicas de otros.

Le cubro los ojos a Eren que aprieta con fuerza el lápiz en su puño, afuera está nevando. Si no lo cubro va a congelarse.

Salimos por el bar, las chicas y meseros nos observan con curiosidad, preguntándose porque los otros tipos no han bajado aun.

Le ordeno a Eren que se ponga algo de ropa del bolso cuando llegamos al piso de abajo, la primera explosión suena arriba. En lo alto del cielo.

Ahora los escucho gritar, después lucharan por utilizar los ascensores que ya no funcionan empujándose unos a otros cual reses para bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Es perfecto.

—Levi.

En cuanto alcancen el piso ocho volaran en pedazos, todos, todos los restantes eran inocentes, tan solo cumplían con su trabajo. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre.

Deberíamos arder, todos dentro, arder para siempre.

—¡Levi!

Vuelvo en mi cuando Eren me llama con fuerza, hago esto por él. Solo por él.

Por nosotros.

Salimos calmadamente, algunas personas rodean el edifico al ver como se desmorona, otros marcan con rapidez a las ambulancias o toman fotografías. La mayoría mantiene la cabeza levantada, sin vernos.

Sujeto la mano de Eren guiándolo entre la multitud, él lo observa todo, con miedo y sorpresa. No lo suelto hasta llegar al metro donde optamos por el asiento más apartado donde no llegan las noticias del accidente.

 _Oficialmente_ Eren y yo estamos muertos.

 _Somos_ cenizas que se mezclaran con otras cenizas de los restos que queden y eso está bien.

Llegamos a una parada de buses públicos donde compro un par de boletos hasta el otro lado del país. Eren está azul por el frio y la encargada me mira con desdén cuando su respiración vaporosa le empaña el espejo del mostrador.

Compro una manta gruesa para que se cubra, efectivamente va a nevar toda la noche. Eren solo tiene unos pantalones y botas gruesas, la camisa no le ayuda en nada pero forma un nido con la manta alrededor de su cuerpo donde mantenerse caliente, nos sentamos juntos, al frente una pareja con dos niños duermen.

La vieja televisión muestra grabaciones del accidente, es noticia en toda la ciudad.

Las luces se apagaron dentro cuando emprendimos la marcha, le compre chocolate a Eren agradecido lo comió en silencio apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Las ventanas comenzaron a verse borrosas en cada estación.

—¿A dónde vamos? —me preguntó Eren cuando limpiaba una franja horizontal para verificar el camino.

—Lejos —le dije— muy lejos.

La pareja nos miró de reojo al escucharme, sus niños dormían pero en los ojos de la mujer vi compasión, Eren se estrechó contra mí en silencio.

Hicimos dos paradas más antes de que el bus que atravesaba la última carretera se perdiera para siempre.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

Veo a un chico sentado sobre la arena blanca del mar, con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho, mirándo hacia el horizonte. Esperando.

La camiseta roja vuela con el viento y un ave marina aterriza medio metro cerca, lo confunde con una roca, ambos se quedan quietos viendo a las olas partir.

A los pies del chico varios caracoles y conchas de mar están formados en montoncitos pequeños.

Un preciado tesoro.

Debe gustarle, su cabello castaño despeinado le da un aire infantil y estornuda espantando al ave, en el proceso esta abre sus alas graznando con fuerza, Eren se queda quieto.

Vuelve a su posición original mirando de reojo al pájaro.

Ambos contra el viento y el mar.

Un mar de luz líquida que nos observa en silencio.

Doy unos cuantos pasos enterrando mis pies en la arena, Eren me ve y sonríe, el pájaro me ve y emprende el vuelo para unirse con otros que pescan atunes de aleta amarilla a lo lejos.

Eren se pone de pie cargando su tesoro de mar y nos vamos, caminamos en la orilla del agua que lame nuestras plantas descalzas.

Efectivamente. Lejos muy lejos.

Todavía me queda encontrar el camino a casa para él.

Hasta entonces quiero amarlo un poco más.

Solo un poco más.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(*) Algo me motivo a ponerle algunos párrafos de esta canción:** Lifehouse-Everything **, al relato de Levi.  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el final.**

 **Quiero hacer un pequeño extra para agradecer sus review y poner una viñeta de Eren en su casa, por fin.**

 **Gracias por haber seguido está historia y tenerme tanta paciencia.  
**


	9. Extra: El camino a casa

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **EL CAMINO A CASA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Es... —Sasha se llevó una papa a la boca mientras trataba de contestar la pregunta de su pequeña hija— simplemente una costumbre —balbuceó con la boca llena—. Pregúntale a Armin.

El chico rubio se sentó en la banca de enfrente, lejos de ellas y el toldo.

Jean y Marco ya habían levantado la vieja carpa ahora unida a otros retazos de tela, los costados quedaban abiertos para que el aire libre se filtrara dentro. Ambos descansaban sobre el pasto seco de la colina, por los gestos y expresiones de Jean de seguro hablaban sobre algo importante.

Pronto vendría Reiner junto con sus hermanos.

Armin giró los ojos en dirección al camino que conducía hasta la colina, ahí estaba, con un vestido blanco y chaqueta negra. Mikasa caminaba lentamente. Armin oprimió el libro entre las manos dejando que este se cerrará, había olvidado poner un marcapasos, le costaría trabajo recordar el capítulo y no valía la pena recordarlo hasta mañana.

Anochecía.

Se quitó los anteojos guardándolos en la bolsita de tela azul. Repasó mentalmente no haber olvidado nada para la cena de esa noche, tenían los fuegos artificiales guardados en una caja bajo llave, lejos de los niños de Connie y las camas de dormir apiladas en un rincón de la carpa. Hoy prometía ser una noche estrellada y fría, Marco junto con Jean terminaba de arreglar su pequeña charla y si no estaba equivocado se levantarían en este instante para encaminarse hacia el centro de la colina donde Sasha y la niña discutían sobre la posesión de una fuente de bocadillos picados.

Eso mismo paso.

Satisfecho, Armin estiró los brazos luego de mantenerlos en la misma posición durante horas.

—Armin.

La pelinegra llegó hasta ahí con una pila de cobertores en las manos. Sus ojos lejanos lo observaron con detenimiento, sonrió cuando le fue devuelto el saludo. Abajo otra tiendas parecidas eran iluminadas por faroles de aceite colgados en las entradas y poco a poco a medida que terminaban de ocultarse los últimos rayos de sol el lugar quedó iluminado por las pequeñas tiendas y cientos de luciérnagas que migrarían antes del amanecer.

—Asaremos castañas en tanto Reiner vuelve con la carga.

Jean dejó de sonreír bobamente cuando el viejo y achacoso perro de Marco salió corriendo con la comida de Sasha.

—Es el plan perfecto para alguien perfecto. No para ti Armin —trataba de lucirse con el celular en la mano—. Llamaré a Reiner y a la emo, tardan demasiado.

—No empezaremos hasta las diez de la noche, Jean.

—Connie dijo que vendría luego del trabajo —se entrometió Sasha.

—Desde que le creció el pelo…

—Asaremos castañas —lo interrumpió Mikasa golpeando los cobertores que traía sobre la mesa alquilada para la ocasión siempre lo hemos hecho así.

—De acuerdo —Jean se prestó solicito con ellla—. D-déjame ayudarte.

Marco los vio alejarse y sonrió tristemente.

—¿Se lo dirás esta noche? —Armin se sentó junto a él.

—El que.

—Has estado esperando años para confesarle tus sentimientos a Jean.

—Creo que esperaré otro año —contestó—. No es como si fuéramos a separarnos...

—Jean irá a trabajar lejos de aquí, continua creyendo que no logrará nada en este pequeño pueblo de turistas —se acercaron a la fogata—. Puedo decirte que este es nuestro último año juntos.

Marco buscó la bolsa de castañas y abrió una para pasársela a Armin.

—¿Dónde quedó el "estaremos esperándote"? —dijo— Jean siempre dice que va a largarse pero Mikasa no lo deja, para ella es sagrado que todos nos encontremos en este mismo sitio cada año.

—A veces es difícil hacer lo correcto —el rubio tardó un rato en contestar—. Yo encontré un buen lugar en la universidad de Sthones

Marco se quedó callado sintiendo el crepitar del fuego con más fuerza que nunca.

—Sus sueños comparados con nuestra promesa son más grandes.

Normalmente nunca lo vio tan molesto, normalmente Marco era el mediador y el santo de todos ellos.

—¿Pelea de pareja?

Un rubio fornido entró en la carpa junto con un moreno alto acompañado por una rubia de ojos serios.

—Asamos castañas —excusó Armin.

Reiner fue hasta el rincón para darle a Sasha las cestas. Annie prefirió tomar asiento cerca de Armin y calentarse las manos.

En ese momento entraron Jean y Mikasa con el resto de las cosas y la caja de fuegos artificiales. Jean se entrometió entre Bertholdt para quitarle dos tiras de castañas y entregarle una a la pelinegra.

Marco tiró las suyas dentro del asador, enojado.

—Saldré un momento.

Afuera, silbó llamando al perro, lo hizo otra vez y pudo distinguir su figura corriendo hacia él.

No venía solo, movía la cola de un lado a otro ladrando quedamente.

—¿Que sucede? —se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo—. Guarda silencio.

Hizo caso omiso poniéndose frente a su dueño sin dejar de gruñir y ladrar.

Marco se apoyó sobre la cerca que conducía el oscuro camino.

Un hombre venía. Era más bajo que él, con un sobretodo negro que resaltaba su piel blanca. Los ojos rasgados del hombre y su expresión estoica lo sorprendieron.

—Marco —Armin salió de la carpa— será mejor que...¿Marco?

—Alguien viene.

—Es Connie.

Negó.

—No. Son dos. No me di cuenta antes.

Armin miró hacia el camino, vio al hombre y a otro detrás caminando lentamente. El último llevaba un abrigo café y parecía nervioso. El hombre de negro salió de las sombras poniéndose de pie y los vio fijamente. Primero al perro, luego a Marco y a él.

Parecía reconocerlos pero ellos no. Les dio la espalda para atraer a la segunda persona hacia la luz.

Su brazo se estiró tenía las manos enguantadas y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la desnuda mano de su acompañante. Le susurró algo con cariño y este respondió afirmativamente.

En ese momento Armin sintió como todo el aire le jugaba una mala pasada y huía de sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella presencia pero negándose a creer que fuera real.

Tuvo que retroceder dos pasos para no venirse abajo.

El perro fue el primero en acercarse al extraño. Olfateó sus ropas y movió la cola. Incluso él podía reconocerlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Eren —Marco se adelantó, expectante— ¿Eren?

El aludido levantó la vista dejando de acariciar la cabeza del perro. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban un brillo especial, era el mismo. Como si no hubieran pasado quince años desde la última vez que lo vieron.

Fue interrumpido por una explosión, un brillo fue volando había el cielo causando un ruido ensordecedor para estallar en miles de estrellas luminosas que murieron al caer. Alguien gritó algo dentro de la carpa, era Jean que regañaba a Reiner por su imprudencia. Más voces se escucharon.

Eren sonrió, realmente no habían cambiado.

Levi arqueó una ceja con molestia, odiaba el alboroto.

—Son ellos —le dijo Eren tocándole el hombro.

La expresión del hombre de ojos grises cambio de la molestia a una más delicada, todo en él parecía suavizarse en cuanto trataba con Eren. Una imperceptible sonrisa le cruzó la cara cuando ambos entrelazaron sus manos, Levi no pensaba soltarlo aunque una bola de humanos chillando el nombre de Eren se le viniera encima.

Armin sintió como la gravedad se lo llevaba hacia abajo obligándolo a ponerse de cuclillas. En cambio, Marco corrió dentro de la tienda.

—Eren… —volvió a repetir el rubio con la garganta desafinada antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

—Lo lamento —le dijo el castaño— tardé un poco pero…cumplí mi promesa. Lo lamento.

—¿Quién es él? —gimoteó Armin todavía colgado de los hombros del ojiverde.

Eren no titubeó.

—Él es mi esposo.

Levi torció la boca con sarcasmo. Eren siempre fue así, le gustaba tomar la iniciativa en todo.

—Tus mentiras podrían cumplirse —le advirtió en voz baja.

La tienda se abrió y más personas salieron de ella, Mikasa fue la primera en advertir la presencia de Eren, no lo creería hasta tocarlo con sus propias manos, dio varios pasos al frente y Armin se hizo a un lado. Primero el rostro luego los hombros desde donde se sostuvo para abrazarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Eren...Eren...

Lo demás se acercaron, sin poder creerlo.

Levi sintió que el agarre de Eren se hacía cada vez más dificultoso y lo soltó.

Tuvo que dejarlo ir.

El perro se sentó a su lado y Levi los vio a todos formando aquella odiosa bola de abrazos.

Eso debía ser una familia.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Había encontrado el camino a casa para Eren, para hacerlo feliz. Todo el tiempo junto a él fue preciado y hoy había llegado a su final. A decir verdad, temía quedarse junto a él, con todos aquellos extraños…

Ese fue su plan desde un principio, mientras lo bombardearan con preguntas, mientras se integrara a su familia, él desaparecería como la espuma…

Pero a segundos de cumplir su objetivo no logró mover ni un solo músculo para dar marcha atrás.

Eren se separó como pudo al ver la expresión de su cara.

Sorprendido trató de atraerlo hacia sí.

Ese era Eren. Lo envolvía con sus miles de manos invisibles anclándolo en un solo lugar para que no dejarlo a la deriva.

Tan adentro que dejarlo era prácticamente imposible.

Al igual que en esos otros mocosos, imposible de olvidar.

—No pretendes dejarme ¿cierto?

Levi suspiró pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra que lo miraba desafiante.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Ambas orbes grises chocaron con desafío y eso fue suficiente para romper parte de un plan bien estructurado. Posesivamente, Levi se aferró a Eren por la cintura dejándole bien en claro a la mocosa cuál era su territorio.

Las acciones no bastaban, , trató de ser corto y breve confesando aquello en voz alta, luego Eren se sonrojaría y se lo reprocharía más tarde pero por hora este era su momento y él supo aprovecharlo muy bien.

—Su esposo —respondió dejándolos a todos más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Quizá prefieran quedarse con el epílogo anterior, este capítulo extra no resultó ser una viñeta :v pero lo escribí más que todo para mí.**

 **No quería dejar nada abierto dentro de la trama,como el doble final que tenía. En el capítulo 8, Levi golpea a Eren contra el suelo y de alguna forma algunas personas entendieron que lo había asesinado y todo lo demas fue un sueño...de lo que nunca fue. Juzgue usted mismo...ok no Por eso escribí este extra que no es tan importante, Amor de perro finalizó con 8 capítulos.  
**

 **Muchas gracias por sus review y por haberme seguido. Las quiero mucho, agradecimiento a: (En orden alfabético, mamus -saca lentes negros y se los pone- )**

 **AcosadoraKawaii**

 **Akane Miyazaki**

 **AkumaBlackMalfoy**

 **AlgoLindo**

 **Alpheler Cos**

 **Ame8910** (El fic está dedicado a ti babu )

 **Amry Marques**

 **Anto13**

 **AzuzuSan**

 **CapichiPichi**

 **Charly Land**

 **ChrisNovx**

 **Cotota**

 **DreamIsCute**

 **Ed'Reus**

 **Edrielle04**

 **Ekaterina Envy**

 **Elevenright**

 **Emilda**

 **Fran-Shi**

 **Gabo99**

 **GabyBlue98C**

 **Gala117**

 **Gatita598**

 **GinnyPocket**

 **Harumita TAESNK**

 **Isi Dixon de Mellark**

 **LadyAniMangaXD**

 **Light Lady 07**

 **Linna M. Utsukushi**

 **Lucy Sasaki**

 **Maname**

 **Marian Nightroad**

 **Merce Edelstein**

 **Mickeylove14**

 **Miss Fleur de Cerisier**

 **Miss Paranoic**

 **MissaHatsune**

 **Mitovy-Chan**

 **MiuBlue**

 **Mizuki Psyche**

 **Nya Neko-Chan**

 **OdaRivaille**

 **Odalis Vasquez.J**

 **Pau-Neko**

 **SaSoRe-NyU**

 **SaraCullenMasen**

 **Shinju Meinu**

 **Sweetvioleth**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Laidy Murasaki**

 **Voice-L**

 **Yaritza9**

 **Yukiko the Ghoul**

 **akihikop**

 **carolinagatita01**

 **deysizg501**

 **97**

 **fuckthesummer**

 **gateway to infinite**

 **gatitafelinaonca**

 **ginearrieta**

 **jazdebiit**

 **lovelyhell**

 **luna-lels**

 **michimilkshake**

 **mraiml**

 **pepe1398**

 **renataa044**

 **robeca2002**

 **taruga**

 **yetzibgj**

 **Blanca**

 **Mr Bum**

 **Neko-chan**

 **Guest**

 **Lover**


End file.
